


After the storm

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Regency, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Regency Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU без способностей.<br/>1819 год, Англия эпохи регентства.<br/>Эрик Леншерр — ветеран наполеоновской войны, вдовец. Он решил начать жизнь, на которой давно поставил крест, заново и переехал из родных земель в графство по соседству с Лондоном.<br/>Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье — младший сын графа, готовящийся к свадьбе и мечтающий вовсе не о месте в палате Лордов, а о поступлении в медицинскую академию.<br/>И их знакомство вовсе не случайно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая, в которой мистер Леншерр принимает решение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор позволил себе некую вольность с именами. Для уточнения:  
> Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье, будущий граф Солсбери.  
> Эрик Леншерр сохранил своё первоначальное имя, не нуждающееся ни в каких уточнениях и правках.  
> Равенна Даркхолм (Ксавье), Рейвен — её прозвище в семье.  
> Фрэнсис Брайан Ксавье, граф Солсбери.  
> Шерон Ксавье также сохранила своё имя.
> 
> [плейлист к тексту](http://pleer.com/list3521503VbX7).
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2515474).

  


Решение покинуть родные земли далось мистеру Леншерру легко, будто бы он не менял свою жизнь, ставя ту с ног на голову, а отказывался от единичной прогулки перед сном, предпочитая вместо этого остаться дома, у тёплого камина. Он испытывал острую необходимость что-либо предпринять, и после недолгих размышлений Леншерр, доверяясь совету старых приятелей, отправился в Англию. Его выбор пал не на шумный большой Лондон, полный иностранцев, бедняков и матросов, снующих без дела, пытающихся то и дело стащить твой кошелёк, а на юго-восточное графство Хартфордшир.  
Отправив вещи, продав, однако, большую часть, напоминавшую ему о прошлом, и простившись с добрыми друзьями, а главное — с почившей женой, принеся на её могилу свежие цветы, мистер Леншерр тронулся в долгий путь, испытывая смешанные чувства. Нарастающее волнение, что охватило его в экипаже, стоило ему сойти на перрон в Хартфорде, сменилось умиротворением, когда взору открылся уютный, ухоженный городок во всей своей красе.  
— Граф Солсбери, узнав о вашем приезде, выслал вам приглашение, мистер Леншерр. Вы как раз вовремя, в этот четверг в усадьбе даётся небольшой бал. Полагаю, это самый лучший способ познакомиться со всеми важными людьми в городе.  
— Спасибо, Ричард. Всё доехало в сохранности?  
— Да, сэр. Я взял на себя смелость расставить всё по своему вкусу, дом полностью готов к вашему прибытию и приёму гостей, если пожелаете.  
— Нет, гости пока подождут. Я очень устал с дороги, Ричард, приготовьте мне горячую ванну и не будите до обеда. После я хочу прогуляться.  
— Как вам будет угодно, сэр.  
Остаток пути они молчали. Мистер Леншерр, позабыв о книге, которую держал раскрытой в руках, смотрел в окно стеклянными глазами, блуждая в своих мыслях, далёких от Англии и переезда. Он понимал, что бежит от прошлого, пытаясь забыться. И если другие спивались или сходили с ума, что вовсе недостойно джентльмена, то он выбирал куда более сложный путь, желая начать новую жизнь не просто с чистого листа, а с нового тома.  
Переступив порог особняка, неприлично большого для одинокого мужчины, вдовца без детей, Эрик Леншерр осознал, что сделал верный выбор.

***

Изменив своему вкусу и немецкому крою, мистер Леншерр, едва отдохнув с дороги, примерил новый английский сюртук, сидевший как нельзя ладно на его рослой фигуре.  
— Очень хорошо, сэр. Я могу заказать завтра же ещё несколько костюмов, если вам будет угодно.  
— Пожалуй, Ричард, и правда замечательно сидит. Пригласите портного сюда, я сам закажу парочку, — если начинать другую жизнь, то менять нужно всё — это Эрик знал наверняка. — Что ж, я отправляюсь на прогулку, подавайте ужин к восьми, — расправив незначительные складки на шейном платке, мистер Леншерр, положив в карман блокнот, отказался от сопровождающих.  
По натуре своей он был одиночкой и любил проводить свободное время за книгой, преимущественно — в саду или на балконе, за рисованием на мансарде, или в прогулках по городу, каждый раз высматривая, будто нарочно ища знакомые лица. И сейчас, бродя по неизведанным ещё улицам и изучая прохожих, мистер Леншерр кого-то разыскивал, испытывая отголоски лёгкого смятения. Меньше всего он хотел встретить здесь призраков прошлого, что не давали высыпаться ему на родине.  
Он заглянул в ресторан, где выпил чашечку крепкого венского кофе, не соблазнившись на предложенный десерт. Благодаря разговорчивому официанту Эрик узнал, что помимо различных театров и музеев в Хартфорде находится крупный и единственный в графстве университет, основанный ещё в шестнадцатом веке, а также развалины римского города.  
Хартфорд утопал в весеннем цвете, благоухая, солнце стояло высоко и грело совсем по-летнему, предвещая множество тёплых дней впереди. Чуть щурясь, мистер Леншерр брёл, не разбирая дороги, вновь погрузившись в размышления. Он был задумчив, достаточно сух, но окончательно замкнулся в себе после трагичной смерти жены, поставив на своей жизни крест. Он не желал привязанности, не хотел влюбляться и боялся потерять кого-либо ещё или же заставить близкого человека ощутить это давящее чувство потери — себя он не считал молодым. В свои тридцать три года Эрик Леншерр абсолютно разочаровался в действительности, превратившись в хмурого созерцателя. Возможно, именно поэтому уехать из Магдебурга, всё ещё восстанавливающегося после разгрома наполеоновской армией, где он родился и вырос, где имел плодородную землю и долговечный дом, но ещё больше — воспоминаний, было так просто.  
— Простите! Сэр, вы уронили… Я подниму. Извините, это моя вина!  
Мистер Леншерр, замерев посредине дороги, чуть нахмурился, только сейчас ощутив ноющую боль в плече: он понял, что в него врезался молодой человек, не смотревший на дорогу и буквально бежавший за кем-то. Он, задев неспешно бредущего Леншерра, теперь склонился, чтобы поднять его блокнот, который выбил из рук, и протянуть его владельцу.  
— Прошу меня извинить, сэр. Меня и мою невнимательность. Надеюсь, всё в порядке. Извините, но мне пора. Хорошего дня! — подняв шляпу, юноша озорно улыбнулся и поспешил прочь, не дождавшись ответа.  
— Будьте аккуратнее в следующий раз, — буркнул Эрик, обернувшись вслед. Он видел, как весьма хрупкий и невысокий джентльмен, наконец, догнал светловолосую девушку, идущую много впереди, которая со смехом отмахнулась от него веером и положила чинно ручку на его предплечье. Покачав головой, Леншерр аккуратно раскрыл книжицу, проверяя, все ли записи на месте, и решил возвратиться домой.  
Меньше всего Эрик Леншерр любил, когда кто-то прерывал его мысли, считая это крайним неуважением, особенно от столь молодых людей. Те, в свою очередь, должны быть более осмотрительны и менее легкомысленны, но, как считал мистер Леншерр, в таком возрасте юноши лишь гоняются за юбками и постоянно куда-то торопятся — сегодняшний незнакомец был тому подтверждением.

***

В Хартфорде у мистера Леншерра сразу же возникло немало дел. Он не любил окружать себя большим количеством людей. Ограничив обслугу до минимума, он оставил проверенного временем камердинера, которого пригласил в Пруссию несколько лет назад непосредственно из Англии. Тот превосходно говорил на нескольких языках и, по просьбе господина, преподавал ему уроки английского. Доверив Ричарду подбор горничных и повара, Эрик занялся финансовыми делами. Он не смог продать землю в Магдебурге, сочтя это безумием — плодородные почвы приносили огромные доходы, добровольно отказаться от них означало полностью лишить себя обеспечения и возможности оставаться тем же созерцателем, отошедшим от мирских дел ещё в молодости. Ветеран наполеоновских войн, Леншерр покинул службу ровно в тот же день, когда его батальон потерпел поражение под Ауэрштедтом, 14 октября 1806 года, получив, как тогда казалось, смертельное ранение. С тех пор миновало тринадцать лет, но желания вернуться на военную службу у Эрика больше не возникало.  
— Завтрашний бал начинается в шесть, сэр, я приготовил ваш наряд. Ужин подать в кабинет?  
— Спасибо, Ричард. Накройте внизу, я скоро спущусь. Отправьте завтра эти письма, а вечером можете быть свободны. Вы нашли повара?  
— Как пожелаете, сэр. Я пригласил сегодня одного из лучших кандидатов, надеюсь, вам понравится мой выбор. Ужин будет готов через десять минут.  
Леншерр кивнул, отпуская камердинера жестом. Он потёр устало глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, беглым взглядом скользнув по пачке писем, лежавших на подставке. Туда он складывал всю корреспонденцию к отправке, о чём было необязательно сообщать. Ричард стал верным слугой и хорошим другом, на которого Эрик мог положиться в трудной ситуации — как сейчас. Он оказался совершенно одинок, опустошён и растерян, надеясь, что завтрашний вечер принесёт ему приятные знакомства.  
Выпив за ужином стаканчик хорошего виски и утвердив повара в должности, Эрик Леншерр окончательно расслабился, задремав впервые за долгое время без кошмаров прямо в кресле, так и не сделав ни одного хода в шахматах.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой мистер Леншерр выигрывает дважды

Хэтфилд-хаус, являющий ядром старого города, был возведен ещё в эпоху Тюдоров, а затем полностью перестроен по капризу сэра Роберта Сесила, выкупившего усадьбу. С тех пор здание уже как три века служило резиденцией графам Солсбери из семейства Сесил-Ксавье.  
Нынешний владелец дома, Фрэнсис Брайан Ксавье, седьмой граф Солсбери, был примерным семьянином, отцом пятерых детей, четверо из которых вполне успешно сочетались браком, а пятый — младший сын, на которого возлагались большие надежды, — должен был жениться в следующем году, сразу после своего двадцатого дня рождения. Брайан Ксавье был весёлым и жизнерадостным человеком, обожающим окружать себя людьми, поэтому шумные ужины, балы и празднества в его доме случались нередко. Он имел обыкновение приглашать к себе самых значимых людей графства, а также лондонских друзей, среди которых встречалось немало военных чинов, любивших рассказывать бесконечные, казалось бы, истории о сражениях, на которых им пришлось побывать. Сам граф, в войне не участвующий, был политиком и членом палаты Лордов, удостоившимся звания рыцаря ордена Подвязки в 1813 году. Жители города на лорда-наместника не жаловались, а его жена, леди Шерон Ксавье, была инициатором большинства культурных мероприятий.  
Всё это мистер Леншерр узнал от своего камердинера, который разглаживал складки на одежде, пока сам Леншерр завязывал шейный платок перед зеркалом.  
— Я также слышал, что сегодня прибудет старший сын графа. Он не живёт в Хэтфилд-хаусе, а служит в Лондоне в министерстве иностранных дел. Уверен, вам будет интересно с ним пообщаться. Ваш сюртук готов, сэр. Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Спасибо, Ричард. Пришлите за мной экипаж к десяти, а пока можете быть свободны.  
— Очень хорошо, сэр.  
Эрик, покрутив в руке флакон с духами, некогда подаренными женой, со вздохом вернул его на комод, поймав себя на мысли, что всё-таки он не смог отпустить её и вряд ли когда-либо сможет; избавиться от всех вещей, как-либо связывающих с прошлым, невозможно. Это время было лучшим в его жизни, и его жена, Магда, уроженка одноимённого города — Магдебурга, была единственной его отрадой. Он женился в восемнадцать лет и сразу ушёл на войну, откуда вернулся двадцатилетним стариком, раненным и униженным. 21 ноября 1806 года город взяли французы, превратив крепость в тюрьму для военнопленных.  
Положив в карман небольшой блокнот, который всегда носил с собой, Эрик Леншерр предпочёл сбежать от собственных воспоминаний, как бежал последние полгода, — без оглядки, громко хлопнув дверью.

***

Благодаря рассказам Ричарда мистер Леншерр имел некое представление о месте, в которое был приглашён, и о людях, но забыл учесть разницу в менталитете и характерах. Шумные мероприятия с танцами он любил меньше всего, однако не мог вообразить себе возможности, когда он мог бы проявить неуважение и не явиться, будучи приглашённым. Взяв предложенный ему на входе бокал шампанского, Эрик отправился прямиком к графу.  
— Мистер Леншерр! Наконец-то вы прибыли. Я очень рад с вами познакомиться. Иностранцы в наших краях большая редкость. Все, знаете ли, любят эту столичную суету. Что привело вас сюда?  
Граф Солсбери, в точности подходящий под описание камердинера, вызывал исключительно положительные эмоции и располагал к себе открытостью и не наигранным дружелюбием. Будучи мужчиной в летах, он держал себя в превосходной форме, хотя и был ниже Леншерра, чему не придавал никакого значения, точно как и своим титулам, глядя на немецкого аристократа без излишнего высокомерия.  
— Семейные обстоятельства, если можно так сказать. Мне нужна была смена обстановки, друзья посоветовали поехать в Англию, на острове гораздо спокойнее, чем на континенте. К тому же, отсутствие привязанности и знакомых позволяет вести более активный образ жизни.  
— Вы правы, жизнь здесь прекрасна и размерена, но вам не о чем волноваться. Познакомлю вас со своей семьёй, мистер Леншерр.  
Невероятное обаяние и энергия, исходившие от графа Солсбери, были необычны для Леншерра. Он, привыкший к медленному и размеренному образу жизни, двигался неторопливо, мягче, отвергая всякую суету, в то время как Брайан Ксавье умудрялся всё время кому-то кивать, раздавать указания, приветствовать гостей, пока они вдвоём пробирались сквозь толпу к небольшому столу в конце зала, где, как верно рассудил Эрик, сидели близкие и члены графской семьи. Поприветствовав леди Ксавье и двух её дочерей, мистер Леншерр собирался оставить семейство Солсбери и прогуляться по залу, но настойчивость Фрэнсиса и его удивительная ненавязчивость заставили его присесть и угоститься бархатистым бордо.  
— Это вино доставлялось нам даже во время войны. Пожалуй, лучшее во всей Франции!  
Эрик согласился, не имея ничего против французских вин, но против французских шпаг и снарядов, о чём, конечно, вслух не сказал. Он был неразговорчив, подавая голос лишь когда ему давали слово или задавали вопросы, не имея привычки совать нос куда не просят, что ничуть не заботило окружающих его людей — те считали это смущением, вызванным переездом и необходимостью вливаться в новое общество.  
— Чарльз! О, вам стоит познакомиться с моим младшим сыном. Я возлагаю на него огромные надежды. Чарльз, иди сюда, поприветствуй скорее нашего нового соседа, мистера Эрика Леншерра. Он из…  
Поднявшись, мистер Леншерр замер на мгновение, без труда узнав того опаздывающего джентльмена, выбившего из рук немца блокнот. Очевидно, Чарльз понял то же самое — его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.  
— Кажется, из-за суеты мы так и не были представлены друг другу, мистер Леншерр. Надеюсь, ваши записи в порядке. Рад узнать вас теперь.  
— Вы знакомы?  
— Ваш сын был весьма любезен, он поднял мой блокнот, что я выронил на прогулке, иначе я потерял бы его безвозвратно.  
Холодные глаза Леншерра не выказали никаких эмоций по поводу этой лжи. Выставлять сына перед родителями невежей он совсем не собирался — это было не в его правилах, ведь всякое невежество можно излечить, юношеское же со временем проходит. Яркие синие глаза молодого человека озорно блеснули, молча благодаря.  
— Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье к ваши услугам, — он, наконец, склонил голову, спрятав обе руки за спиной. — Значит, вы будете жить здесь? Как вам город?  
— Надеюсь, что моё мнение о Хартфорде изменится со временем, пока же мне встречалось одно неуважение к приезжим.  
Чарльз понимающе кивнул. Он, явно незаинтересованный в иностранном госте, отвлёкся на подошедшую к нему девушку, поцеловав её ладонь.  
— Позвольте рекомендовать вам мою невесту, Элеонор Чосер. Наша свадьба состоится следующим летом, в июле. Мы будем счастливы, если вы порадуете нас своим присутствием.  
— С превеликим удовольствием, мистер Ксавье, мисс Чосер. А теперь прошу меня извинить, ваш отец хотел познакомить меня с кем-то ещё.  
— Конечно, конечно. Вам предстоит множество встреч сегодня. Это весьма утомительно. Желаю вам удачи, мистер Леншерр.  
Деланное высокомерие младшего сына, на которое немец отреагировал с должным ему равнодушием, не понравилось Эрику с первых минут их странного знакомства и сильнее уверило его, что юноши нежного возраста — едва ли не главная чума любого столетия. Поцеловав ручку Шерон, Леншерр направился прочь.  
Он не любил танцы, но вальсировал с дамами, в том числе и с хозяйкой дома, узнав от неё немало сплетен. Она, став свидетелем короткой беседы Эрика с её младшим сыном, сетовала на его поведение, ссылаясь на то, что это всё нарочитость, наигранность перед невестой. Сообщив, что сам когда-то был таким же, Леншерр окончательно успокоил женщину, изрядно покривив душою.  
Воспитанный военной строгостью и немецким педантизмом, Эрик Леншерр никогда не позволял себе дерзости или грубости, особенно по отношению к незнакомым людям. Воспитанный прошлым веком и жестокой резнёй, он забывал о разных нравах и своей снисходительности, слишком часто равняя людей под себя и, таким образом, ещё больше в них разочаровываясь.

***

Остаток вечера Леншерр провёл в опустевшем кабинете, где буквально несколько минут назад музицировали девушки, мужчины курили, рассевшись на диванах, а граф Солсбери терпел поражение в шахматах, бесстыдно проигрывая немцу первую партию. Сообщив, что хочет сыграть ещё, Эрик остался, а все прочие, включая графа, вернулись в залу для танцев, дав Леншерру шанс передохнуть от нескончаемого потока разговоров и лишних телодвижений — он столько не танцевал уже несколько лет.  
— Отчего вы не с гостями, мистер Леншерр?  
Чарльз, заглянувший в открытую дверь, остановился на мгновение на пороге, но решился войти, садясь напротив Эрика и тут же опуская глаза на шахматную доску, — Леншерр начал партию заново, играя сам с собой.  
— Мне захотелось отдохнуть. А вы?  
— И мне. Позволите?  
Дождавшись на этот раз разрешения, Чарльз сделал ход пешкой.  
— И часто вы играете в одиночестве?  
— Достаточно.  
— Я люблю шахматы. Надеюсь, вы не против моей компании. Хотите ещё виски?  
— Буду благодарен.  
Чарльз, кивнув, поднялся, чтобы наполнить бокалы янтарной жидкостью, и вернулся на своё место, оглядывая немца без той высокомерности — с интересом.  
— Вы не сердитесь на меня, мистер Леншерр?  
— Не думаю, что у меня есть достаточный повод, — его губы тронула сдержанная, едва уловимая человеку, не знавшему Эрика, улыбка. Многие ошибочно принимали его за бесчувственного и, возможно, жестокого человека, хотя это было всего-навсего защитной реакцией, естественной в его положении.  
— Вы меня успокоили. Не могу сказать, что это было хорошим началом нашего знакомства. Выпьем за достойное продолжение! — Чарльз поднял бокал, делая глоток и тут же морщась из-за крепости напитка, что обжёг горло. Он, чуть покраснев, снова уткнулся взглядом в доску. — Чем вы занимаетесь?  
— Хороший тост, мистер Ксавье, — Эрик, вежливо сделав вид, что не заметил поалевших щёк Чарльза, тоже опустил глаза к шахматам. — На родине у меня остались фермы. Собираюсь выкупить несколько земель и здесь, буду дальше развивать хозяйство. Чем занимаетесь вы?  
— Учусь, — Чарльз безразлично пожал плечами, двинув фигуру вперёд. — Отец хочет, чтобы я пошёл по его стопам. А я хочу поступить в медицинский университет. В нашей семье слишком много политиков, гораздо больше проку в том, чтобы по-настоящему помогать людям.  
— Если бы все рассуждали как вы, я, возможно, не сидел бы сейчас здесь, а остался в родном городе с женой. Она умерла, потому что доктора оказались бессильны, — Эрик, не изменившийся в лице, говоривший об этом, как о погоде, на самом деле всё ещё чувствовал боль — рана кровоточила и никак не могла затянуться.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Не стоит.  
Чарльз кивнул, ничего не ответив. Эрик, пригубив виски, сделал очередной ход ладьёй. Они молчали, казалось, целую вечность, пока младший сын Солсбери не нарушил тишину.  
— Расскажите о своём городе, откуда вы?  
Подняв несколько удивлённый взгляд, Эрик неожиданно смягчился, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Он, чувствовавший себя чужим в этом доме весь вечер, ощутил необходимое ему умиротворение, услышав вопрос, который не вызвал в нём неприятных эмоций. Он любил историю, любил свою страну, и отвечать ему было легко, приятно. Заметив в собеседнике искренний интерес и живой отклик, Леншерр изменил своё мнение о Чарльзе Ксавье, перестав считать его выскочкой, — а действительно юным мальчишкой, желающим покрасоваться перед невестой.  
Шахматная партия затянулась; ходы были неторопливыми, а бокалы наполнялись ещё пару раз. Иногда в кабинет заглядывали гости, по комнате разносились приятные мелодии и тяжёлый запах сигар. Чарльз заметил, что на людях немец становился холоднее и закрытее, отвечая с подчёркнутой вежливостью и сухостью.  
— Шах и мат, мистер Ксавье. Вы неплохо играете, но вам стоит быть внимательнее. Своего ферзя вы потеряли по своей же неосмотрительности.  
— Боюсь, мне не с кем играть в шахматы, сэр. Мой отец слишком занят, а невеста толком не понимает правил, — Чарльз тихо рассмеялся, отгоняя от себя клубы дыма, ещё витающие в воздухе.  
— Я могу составить вам компанию в следующий раз.  
Вскинув воодушевленно голову, Чарльз широко улыбнулся, охотно соглашаясь.  
Экипаж, присланный верным камердинером, ждал полчаса, пока господин, наконец, не покинул усадьбу. Граф Ксавье, шутливо пожурив сына за проигранную партию и посетовав на то, что сегодня не их день, горячо простился с мистером Леншерром, с радостью приняв приглашение к ужину.  
Уже укладываясь спать, Эрик Леншерр подумал, что первое впечатление в большинстве случаев обманчиво и здесь ему удастся найти друзей и, возможно, новую жену, а значит — начать жить заново. Но, вспомнив количество пропущенных бокалов, пришёл к выводу, что лишь тешит себя ненужными надеждами. В подтверждение своих мрачных мыслей, он проснулся с дикой болью в боку среди ночи, так и не уснув до самого утра.


	3. Глава третья, в которой мистер Леншерр обретает друзей

Мистер Леншерр, обладающий удивительной способностью быстро становиться душой любой компании и общества, не прикладывая к этому усилий, стал желанным гостем во всех домах Хартфорда. Вскоре его дни заполнились множеством встреч. Его приглашали в клуб книголюбов, где он блистал прекрасными познаниями во всякой современной литературе и цитировал немецких поэтов по просьбе дам, никак не показывая свою нелюбовь к романтическим произведениям. Его звали послушать восхитительную игру на клавесине чьей-либо дочки, которая, как отмечал про себя Леншерр, немало фальшивила, но которой он неизменно аплодировал. Его просили заглянуть на чашечку чая, партию шахмат, игру в крикет или же просто выказывали желание прогуляться в парке, саду или немного углубиться в чащу, к озеру, берег которого летом превращался в пляж и популярное место для пикников. Леншерр всегда проявлял высшую степень дружелюбия, прекрасно видя интерес женщин к своей персоне, чувствуя, что мужчины тянутся к нему за советом, желая чему-либо научиться; его любили и дети, сразу же считая своим другом и делясь конфетами, чего никогда не делали с родителями. Однако к вечеру Эрик едва ли вспоминал обо всех дневных встречах и людях, что практически не оставляли в его памяти следа, не задевали чувств.  
— Мистер Леншерр обещал прочесть Шлегеля. Разве это не прекрасно — иметь возможность слушать немецкие стихи в оригинале! Он восхитительно читает. Ему стоило выступить бы на вечере поэзии, уверена, его собственные стихи ничуть не хуже. Вам нравится немецкий романтизм?  
Девушка легко отмахнулась от своего собеседника, который уже несколько минут давился горячим чаем, наблюдая за собравшимися людьми и, кажется, не услышал вопроса. Мистер Леншерр умудрялся быть центром комнаты, хотя молча стоял у книжных полок и рассматривал корешки книг, в то время как внимание следовало уделить клавесинистке. Та, музицируя, то и дело поглядывала на своего жениха, точно также наблюдавшего за немцем, словно ожидая от него умопомрачительного выпада, что нельзя никак пропустить.  
— Вы замечательно играете, мисс Чосер, — заметил Леншерр, когда, наконец, выбрав томик, подошёл к новенькому инструменту, ласково проведя пальцами по блестящей крышке.  
Элеонор приободрилась, не испытывая, однако, в отличие от большинства собравшихся, к новому жителю города каких-либо особых чувств. Он казался ей жестоким и страшным человеком, она его не понимала и не могла прочесть, а эмоции, исходившие от него, были настолько сильны, что пугали её чувственную натуру.  
— Может, вы тоже нам что-нибудь сыграете, мистер Леншерр?  
— Это было бы великолепно!  
— Бесспорно, мистер Леншерр, сыграйте же.  
— Право, милые леди, у меня совсем нет слуха. Я бы предпочёл послушать что-нибудь ещё в исполнении мисс Чосер.  
Дамы засмеялись, кокетливо прикрывая улыбки веерами. Элеонор снисходительно кивнула и перелистнула ноты; она, увлечённая музыкой, тем не менее, успевала коситься на жениха, как-то нервно сжимающего посеребрённую чашку. Эрик же остановился за спинкой одного из кресел, в то время как молодой человек, сидевший в этом кресле и медленно цедивший чай, поперхнулся, закашлявшись, и резко поднялся, обернувшись.  
— Я напугал вас, мистер Ксавье? Прошу меня извинить. Не хотелось бы становиться причиной расстройства вашей свадьбы, особенно из-за такой глупости. Всё хорошо?  
— Не стоит, сэр, ничего страшного, я… я просто задумался. Простите.  
Коротко поклонившись, Чарльз спешно покинул комнату, чтобы привести мокрый сюртук в порядок. Проводив его взглядом, Эрик приподнял бровь и не придал этому случаю особого значения.  
За полтора месяца, что Леншерр провёл в Англии, он сошёлся с графом Солсбери, считавшим немца чуть ли не своим лучшим другом: тот приглашался на ужин почти каждый вечер. Видя в Эрике мудрость и отсутствие всякого легкомыслия, Фрэнсис Ксавье нашёптывал младшему сыну о необходимости подружиться с новым соседом и учиться у него не только игре в шахматы, но и жизни, если пример нерадивого отца для Чарльза ничего не значил. Тот, в свою очередь, закатывал глаза на слова Фрэнсиса, но принимал их, с удовольствием отмечая, что общение с мистером Леншерром приносит определённые плоды. Пару дней назад он, например, смог обыграть немца в шахматы, не исключая возможности, что ему поддались. Они часто виделись вне усадьбы Хэтфильд-хаус, обычно — в парке, заранее договариваясь встретиться у фонтана.  
— Мистер Леншерр, доброе утро.  
— Мистер Ксавье, рад вас видеть. Как ваши дела?  
Их беседа, изначально звучавшая официально, плавно переходила в нечто большее, напоминая уже разговор учителя с учеником или же отца с сыном. Эрик охотно делился секретами игры в шахматы, рассказывал об истории Пруссии, ловко уходя от темы, стоило задеть его военное прошлое, а вопросов о семье Чарльз тактично не задавал, понимая, что не имеет на это права. Молодой человек с особым интересом реагировал на немецкие слова, которые Леншерр то и дело вставлял в речь, когда не мог отыскать подходящего английского синонима, говоря с постепенно сглаживающимся акцентом. Так Чарльз узнавал новый язык, обмениваясь с Эриком знаниями на совершенно равных условиях. Леншерр ничего не смыслил в медицине и науке, но проявлял к этому интерес, а Ксавье с наслаждением слушал о чужих краях, культуре, войне, никак не связанной с самим Леншерром и поражением под Ауэрштедтом.  
Эрик раскрыл книгу, с интересом изучив первый разворот. К собственному удивлению он отыскал среди томиков романтической литературы разных веков и стран анатомический атлас, написанный на латыни, и хотел передать его мистеру Ксавье, так некстати покинувшему салон. Окинув комнату быстрым взглядом, Леншерр, недолго думая, выскользнул за дверь раньше, чем кто-либо успел его окликнуть.  
Сжимая пухлый томик под мышкой, он направился прочь, не имея ни малейшего понятия, где ему искать Чарльза. Он сам не знал, зачем ушёл, когда должен был читать Шлегеля, небольшая книга которого оттягивала левый карман его сюртука.  
— Вы уже уходите? Видимо, я пропустил ваши чтения.  
— Я искал вас, мистер Ксавье.  
— Искали? Что-то случилось?  
— Хотел вам кое-что показать. Не хотите прогуляться? У меня ужасно разболелась голова от тяжёлых сигарет мистера Оумана, с удовольствием бы глотнул свежего воздуха перед выступлением.  
Чарльз принял приглашение без лишних расспросов, следуя чуть позади Леншерра в узком коридоре.  
— Вы, конечно же, знаете латынь?  
— Да, сэр. И французский. Я хотел отправиться во Францию, как понимаете, решение крайне неразумное. Теперь я присматриваюсь к Королевской медицинской академии в Лондоне. Правда, благодаря вам мой словарный запас значительно расширился, может, стоит задуматься о посещении Пруссии?  
Чарльз рассмеялся, прикрывая глаза на солнце. Выйдя из небольшого особняка семейства Чосер, они оказались в саду, согретом буквально обжигающими лучами. Май в этом году выдался необычайно тёплым и сухим, что позволяло много гулять, наслаждаясь цветением яблонь и вишен.  
— Так или иначе, я обнаружил эту книгу в салоне вашей невесты. Не знаю, знакома ли она вам. Довольно странно держать подобную литературу среди всех этих любовных романов.  
Протянув достаточно тяжёлый томик, Эрик чутким взглядом изучал эмоции, отразившиеся на лице Чарльза: удивление сменилось задумчивостью, он нахмурился, поджав по-детски губы, и, издав странный звук, будто ахнув, снова улыбнулся, поднимая свой взор на немца.  
— Это моя книга, мистер Леншерр. Элеонор, мисс Чосер, проявила интерес, и я предложил ей самостоятельно всё изучить, но, как вижу, она оказалась ей не по зубам, раз до сих пор пылится на полке. Спасибо, что отыскали, этот том очень дорог мне. Пожалуй, я заберу книгу обратно, уверен, её не хватятся и вовсе.  
— Больше всего я опасался, что сборник этот — подарок, а я показал его вам.  
— Если хотите, можете взять его. Взамен на ту книгу, что вы дали мне на прошлой неделе. Я прочёл уже половину, но вы можете не торопиться.  
Поблагодарив Чарльза, Эрик забрал слегка потёртый томик обратно, прижимая к себе рукой. Он предложил пройтись ещё и вернуться, допуская, что мисс Чосер уже устала играть и пора прийти ей на смену.  
Этим же вечером Леншерр, сидевший в глубоком кресле у камина, задумчиво листал книгу об анатомии, не так давно считавшейся дьявольской наукой наравне с алхимией. Он не переставал поражаться, как много доверия он вызывает в незнакомых ему людях, что тянутся к нему, несмотря на характер и каменную стену, которую он возвёл своими руками, желая оградиться от внешнего мира. Люди, особенно натуры чувственные и тонкие, ощущали что-то нутром, оказываясь рядом, — слабость ли, боль ли — всё это не имело значения, ведь полюбить или открыться кому-либо вновь Эрик Леншерр никогда не сможет. Он знал это наверняка.

***

Вставая около шести и завтракая до восьми утра, мистер Леншерр отправлялся на ежедневную прогулку в городской парк, где в это время практически никого не было. Там он, уединившись в беседке у небольшого искусственного пруда или же на скамье под сенью деревьев, доставал блокнот и грифель, делая наброски — ночные образы, приходившие во снах, портреты или пейзажи, архитектура, особо запомнившаяся ему. Обладая удивительно точной памятью, Эрик без труда восстанавливал на бумаге то, что видел даже мельком. Людей, которых он встречал часто, немец знал наизусть и, казалось, мог нарисовать их с закрытыми глазами.  
— Мистер Леншшер, доброе утро. Так рано, а вы уже ногах.  
— Могу сказать то же самое и о вас, миссис Даркхолм. Доброе утро.  
С младшей дочерью графа Солсбери Эрик познакомился на балу. Она была на два года старше своего брата, Чарльза, и год как замужем, но муж её, будучи крайне занятым человеком, кажется, чиновником, большую часть времени проводил в Лондоне — Леншерр ещё не был ему представлен. Быстро захлопнув блокнот, он поднялся, чтобы поцеловать ладонь девушки.  
— Вижу, вы здесь со своим другом.  
Он указал глазами на бигля, непоседливо крутящегося у юбок своей хозяйки, пытаясь таким образом привлечь к себе внимание.  
— Это Ланселот. Ему пять месяцев. Я обещала брату, что позволю взять его вместе с другими псами на охоту в следующую пятницу. Вы поедете с нами, мистер Леншерр?  
— Чудесный пёс, — Эрик присел, положив широкую ладонь собаке на голову, мягко потрепав за ухом. — Ваш отец уже выслал мне приглашение, я с удовольствием присоединюсь. Вы тоже охотитесь?  
— Отец часто о вас говорит, мистер Леншерр. Признавайтесь, чем вы очаровали его? — девушка, улыбаясь, наблюдала за Эриком, который, поднявшись, подал ей руку, приглашая прогуляться. — Охота — не женское дело, вы же знаете.  
— Очаровал? Право, не понимаю о чём вы.  
Леншерр не обманывал, он на самом деле не знал, отчего люди привязываются к нему, но он и не пытался найти этому объяснение, принимая как данность и ловко используя те связи, что обретал. Жена говорила ему: всё дело в обаянии, харизме, свойственной сильным духом людям, за которыми другие готовы идти хоть на край света, не задавая лишних вопросов. Эрик предложил взять поводок, забрав тот аккуратно, не касаясь пальцев юной миссис Даркхолм, и намотал кожаную ленту на своё запястье, дивясь силе, с которой бигль потащил вперёд.  
— Готов с вами поспорить. Я знал женщину, что стреляла едва ли не лучше меня, не говоря уже о том, что её псы притаскивали к ужину зайцев вдвое больше. Всё зависит от хватки, миссис Даркхолм. Уверен, ваш отец немалому вас научил, вам следует попробовать.  
— Мои братья учили меня, — поправила она, точно как и Чарльз невольно подчёркивая проблему, остро вставшую в семье. Графу Солсбери было в некотором роде наплевать на воспитание детей, эту сложную роль он отдал жене, камердинерам и гувернанткам, приходящим учителям, но никак не решился оставить себе, хотя своих детей он обожал и желал им исключительно лучшего. Эрик решил, что во всём виновата та ответственность, возложенная на плечи Фрэнсиса Брайана Ксавье государством. — Но охота меня мало привлекает. У вас, наверное, нет собаки? Я могла бы посоветовать вам нескольких заводчиков.  
— Весьма кстати, я буду благодарен, если вы вышлете мне адреса. Но вы уходите от темы. Полагаю, я мог бы показать вам кое-какие приёмы в следующую пятницу, если позволите. Охота тоже может приносить удовольствие.  
Эрик повернул голову и улыбнулся, пробежавшись взглядом по светлому лицу девушки. Она очень походила на своего отца, человека доброго и лёгкого на подъём, унаследовав от него и мягкие черты лица, и удивительный янтарный цвет глаз. В семье её звали Рейвен, хотя полное имя было созвучно названию города на севере Италии — Равенна.  
Предложив выпить кофе в ресторане неподалёку от парка, Леншерр вернулся домой к обеду, распорядившись приготовить место для собак в конюшне. Он собирался завести как минимум десяток псов, словно пытаясь заменить ими людей. Но он знал, что ни друзей, ни любовь не купить, и как сильно бы ни любили и ни нуждались в нём собаки, они не смогут заполнить образовавшуюся в его груди пустоту. От людей Эрик Леншерр давно ничего не ждал.

  



	4. Глава четвёртая, в которой мистер Леншерр демонстрирует хватку

Хэтфильд-хаус, находящийся в окружении бесконечных парков и лесов, был подходящим местом для охоты, чем граф Солсбери и пользовался. Приглашая гостей, он обычно распоряжался расставить шатры на восточный манер на огромной поляне, где женщины могли играть в крикет и сплетничать в ожидании охотников, пока те гоняли по лесам своры собак, распугивая диких зверей оглушающим топотом копыт, свистом и роговыми сигналами. К вечеру всегда планировался большой ужин, там же на поляне слуги готовили дичь, а самую крупную граф неизменно просил отправить в приют — широкие жесты вызывали восторг у публики.  
День выдался отличный, привычное сырое и промозглое утро принесло за собой тёплое солнце — едва выглянув из-за облаков, оно вынудило женщин спрятать бледные лица за тенью кружевных зонтов. Мужчины, приветствуя друг друга кивком головы или крепким рукопожатием, страстно обсуждали своих лошадей, собак, хвастаясь ими, как произведениями искусства известных мастеров.  
— У вас красивая лошадь, мистер Леншерр. Что за порода?  
— Тракененская, миссис Даркхолм. Выведена в прошлом веке в восточной Пруссии для нужд кавалерии. Точно такая же была у меня, когда я участвовал в походах.  
Рейвен подняла на Эрика удивлённый взгляд. Она, проведя немало времени в компании мистера Леншерра, а точнее, в том обществе, в котором он обычно крутился, ни разу не слышала от него упоминания о военной службе, хотя все прекрасно знали о его армейском прошлом. Поэтому это замечание, брошенное словно невзначай, тронуло её, словно ей доверили страшную тайну.  
— Эта масть встречается очень редко, — заметил Леншерр, погладив серую лошадь по крупу. — Она служит мне уже пять лет. Очень резвая и умная кобыла. Вы решились поохотиться с нами?  
— Нет, — Рейвен улыбнулась, покручивая пальцами ручку зонтика, скрываясь подобно другим леди от палящих лучей. — Я привела Ланселота для… Чарльз, вот ты где.  
Эрик кивнул младшему сыну графа Солсбери, с которым уже успел поздороваться, поправляя седло. Рейвен подошла к брату и поцеловала его в щёку.  
— Я знаю, что мистер Леншерр пытался уговорить тебя отправиться с нами. Ты поедешь?  
— Не хочу опозориться, Чарльз, мистер Леншерр.  
— Это предрассудки, миссис Даркхолм. Уверяю вас, что под присмотром вашего брата и меня с вами ничего не случится. Удовольствие, которое вы получите от успеха, опьянит вас.  
— Давай, Равенна, чего ты боишься. Поедем же!  
— Поддерживаю мистера Ксавье.  
Девушка, строго глянув на мужчин, сдалась, рассмеявшись и махнув рукой. Она была одета к охоте, хоть и пыталась избежать этого, но всё-таки не смогла устоять. Отдав служанке зонтик и поводок, предварительно отстегнув тот от ошейника собаки, Рейвен забралась на лошадь с помощью брата. Леншерр в это время поглаживал скакуна Равенны по голове, глядя в его умные чёрные глаза.  
— Гунтер?  
— Хантер. Вы правы, сэр. Отец занялся коневодством лет десять назад, его особенно привлекают арабские скакуны и лошади для охоты, — Чарльз покосился на Эрика, передавшего Рейвен поводья. — Мы будем держаться рядом. Вот увидишь, всё получится, — последнее было обращено его сестре.  
Чарльз с завидной ловкостью и изяществом запрыгнул в седло, подзывая собак. Мистер Леншерр же забрался на лошадь с той же медлительностью, что проявлял во всём, в том числе и походке. Надев перчатки и взяв поводья, он обернулся, кивнув Равенне.  
Охотясь на огромной территории лесов Хартфорда, участники разделялись на группы, действуя независимо. Единственным условием была встреча, назначенная на четыре дня, чтобы похвастаться своим уловом.  
— Вы часто охотитесь, мистер Леншерр?  
— В последнее время — нет. Моя жена была страстным охотником, полагаю, эта страсть появилась у неё во время оккупации, так она могла избавиться от своего гнева. Она помогала людям, кормила их и, к её чести следует заметить, не пасовала перед французскими солдатами. Она никогда не рассказывала мне этого, но я слышал немало добрых слов от горожан.  
Чарльз, слушая немца, рассматривал его гордый профиль, отмечая его удивительное умиротворение, с которым он говорил о своём прошлом. Перешагнув тонкую черту в общении, они время от времени стали задевать личные темы, не бывая, однако, чересчур откровенными. И если Чарльзу рассказы о себе давались легко, то Эрику требовалось гораздо больше времени, а также решительности, отваги, чтобы раскрыться. Ксавье успел понять, что жена была по-настоящему любима немцем и её потеря, возможно, сделала из него того, кем он являлся сейчас. Всякую искренность, слетающую с губ Леншерра, Чарльз жадно забирал себе, запоминая реакцию Эрика, — тот ни разу не выказал боли, но щурил глаза, будто скрывая слёзы.  
Ощутив пристальный взгляд, Леншерр повернул голову и вежливо улыбнулся уголками губ, заставив Чарльза слегка смутиться и отвернуться. Лошадь Рейвен всё это время шла чуть позади и, вероятно, наездница не слышала разговора.  
— Ускоримся, иначе упустим собак, — бросил Эрик, пришпорив лошадь, а когда та перешла на галоп, подался вперёд, облегчая ей ход.  
Если граф Солсбери выбирал парфорсную охоту, целью которой было загнать дичь до изнеможения, то его младший сын не любил весь этот шум и гам. Леншерр, разделявший интерес Чарльза, согласился кроме ружей взять ещё и стрелы. Оказалось, что уроки братьев не прошли для Равенны даром — девушка явно преуменьшала свои возможности. С третьей попытки ей удалось подстрелить утку, которую тут же схватил Ланселот, принеся в руки хозяйки.  
Эрик, намеренно окружая себя людьми молодыми, словно стараясь таким образом сохранить юность собственной души, мысленно отмечал, что Англия принесла ему покой и хорошую компанию. Ему нравилось проводить время с семьёй Ксавье, там он чувствовал себя нужным — эта эмоция, казалась, умерла вместе с Магдой, но интерес, проявленный к нему в графском доме, оживил его.  
Чарльз, с которым Леншерр общался больше, чем с кем-либо ещё, тянулся к Эрику, находя в нём ту стабильность, в коей отчаянно нуждался. Эрик был терпелив, невольно давая юному Ксавье уверенность, что когда-нибудь он сам сможет совладать с собой и остепениться. Сейчас же Чарльз буквально сгорал в водовороте страстей, в которые был затянут. Элеонор, его невеста, обладала невероятной способностью постоянно напоминать о свадьбе и подготовке к ней, дотошно требуя обсудить всякую мелочь, а её наигранный поначалу интерес к делам жениха утомлял — она ничего не понимала и не пыталась скрыть своё недовольство. Фрэнсис, его отец, запрещал сыну заниматься глупостями — медициной, считая это дело недостойным будущего графа и маркиза, ведь птицам столь высокого полёта место среди королей, а не грязных больничных коек. Утверждение о том, что у королей тоже есть врачи, не убедило Ксавье старшего. Шерон, мать Чарльза, держалась стороны мужа, всякий раз молча извиняясь перед сыном, ведь она желала для него всего самого наилучшего, а что может быть лучше решения властного отца. С братьями и сёстрами он практически не общался; женившись или выйдя замуж, они разъехались и посещали Хартфордшир крайне редко. Единственным другом для него была Рейвен, брошенная на попечение судьбы, точно как и сам Чарльз, отданная замуж за человека, которого вряд ли любила, по настоянию отца. Родители использовали детей подобно пешкам в своей игре — чем больше у них власти, тем безжалостнее они становились.  
Но Леншерр был равнодушен к политике. Он с готовностью делился своими знаниями, историями, будучи невероятно обаятельным и крайне разносторонним, начитанным человеком. Он не позволял переживаниям брать вверх, оставаясь вежливым в том числе в споре, но вступал в полемику, если нечто в корне расходилось с его мнением.  
Рейвен, проводя много времени рядом с братом, а значит и его новым другом, тянулась к немцу, находя в нём заботу, которой была лишена, получая внимание, что редко уделяли женщинам, не считая нужным заводить с ними беседу на какие-либо сложные темы. Ей было легко и безмятежно рядом с ним, словно они были знакомы сотню лет. Чарльз ощущал то же.  
Что чувствовал Эрик Леншерр, никто из них понять не мог.

***

Охота обеспечила гостей и слуг Хэтфильд-Хауса едой на пару дней вперёд, в то время как десяток птиц, а также крупный кабан торжественно были переданы в приют — дичь должны были отвезти туда поутру.  
Мистер Леншерр принёс в своей сумке несколько уток и зайцев, не особо увлекаясь, в основном помогая сестре и брату Ксавье. С его помощью Рейвен подстрелила пару куропаток и зайцев, чем невероятно гордилась. Улов Чарльза был гораздо крупнее — Эрик поставил его руку на стрельбе по мелким птицам, став после свидетелем первого подбитого оленя.  
Большинство гостей, ужиная, разместились прямо на земле, где были разложены пледы и подушки, кто-то же остался в шатрах, удобно устроившись в креслах. Леншерр, которого пригласили за стол графа, надолго в обществе его семьи и друзей не задержался, сказав, что хочет прогуляться после сытной трапезы и передохнуть. Закурив, он вышел из-под шатра, надеясь, что его никто не задержит.  
Граф не скупился на развлечения — гости обожали его вечера. Здесь были и музыканты, и комедианты, и актёры, и поэты, огромное количество вкусной и свежей еды, отменное вино и виски, никто не скучал и всегда находил компанию.  
Чарльз, извинившись перед родителями, вышел из-за стола полчаса спустя. Он, высматривая сестру, ощущал тревогу, зародившуюся глубоко внутри, не находя ей объяснения. Сжимая кулаки, Чарльз двигался дальше, начав спрашивать, не видел ли кто-либо Равенну.  
Скандал зародился на малолюдной поляне. Изрядно напившийся Томас Уилкинсон поносил напуганную миссис Даркхолм, будучи недовольным её, как ему казалось, безнравственным поведением. Он не стеснялся в выражениях, высказывая, что думает об её семье, которая отняла, опять же, по его словам, у него всё: и любимую девушку, то есть, Равенну, и чин отца, и деньги. Так получилось, что заступиться за младшую дочь графа Солсбери оказалось некому, а подоспевший к сестре на выручку Чарльз оказался точно под таким же обстрелом.  
— Чарльз! Старый мой друг. Пришёл выручать свою сестричку? Ну-ну, поверь, я не сказал ей ни единого плохого слова.  
— Я бы просил вас извиниться немедленно перед леди и покинуть этот вечер, мистер Уилкинсон.  
— О! Спешу заметить, что я ничего не сделал. И не сказал, не правда ли, Рейвен? Ну, брось, нам же было хорошо вместе.  
— Я не буду повторять.  
— Да замолчи ты! Вся ваша семья — испорченные люди. Что отец, что дети. Один лишает друзей средств к существованию, чтобы скормить затем нам же наши деньги! Другая воротит нос от уважаемых в городе людей, говоря, что мы, видите ли, слишком ничтожны для вашего великолепия! Про тебя я вообще молчу, тупица. Воспитать из сына неженку? Ха-ха! Сделать из него содомита? Что за мерзость.  
— Да как вы…  
Чарльз, не понимая, чем заслужил подобное отношение, он и его семья, не считая себя в чём-либо повинным, пожалел, что не имел при себе никакого оружия. Он был готов кинуться на обидчика с кулаками, позабыв о рамках приличия, которые Томас уже давно нарушил. Его голубые глаза вспыхнули ненавистью в темноте, Чарльз сделал рывок вперёд, но понял, что руки сестры, неожиданно сильные, держат его.  
— Не надо, Чарльз, он не стоит этого…  
— Конечно, Равенна, не стою. Я вообще ничего не стою, зато за тебя и твоего слащавого братика, видимо, предлагают кругленькую…  
Перчатка из тонкой лайковой кожи убедила Томаса Уилкинсона замолчать, больно ударившись о его покрасневшее от злости лицо. Не сразу поняв, кто вызывает его на дуэль, он опешил, поднимая глаза.  
— Здесь и сейчас, мистер Уилкинсон.  
— Мистер Леншерр.  
Томас пьяно ухмыльнулся. Алкоголь, плескавшийся в его крови, очевидно, придавал уверенности в себе и наглости, а шпага, болтающаяся небрежно на боку, приятно оттягивала пояс, словно говоря, что готова броситься в бой немедля.  
— Мистер Леншерр, что вы… — начал было Чарльз, чувствуя себя уязвлённым. Он, будучи безоружным, не смог защитить ни свою сестру, ни семью, ни себя, просто-напросто не успев отреагировать, в то время как Эрик оказался стремителен и молниеносен.  
Выхватив шпагу, Уилкинсон покрутил её в руке, отходя назад. На поляне, куда успели подтянуться некоторые гости, быстро образовался круг для поединка — мало кто знал, в чём ссора, но посмотреть на потасовку всегда было любопытно. Гости перешёптывались, а дамы довольно выдохнули, когда Леншерр, скинув сюртук прямо на землю, вышел вперёд, вытаскивая клинок из ножен.  
— Вы не к месту остры на язык. С подобными качествами вам следует обратиться в суд, возможно, вас с охотой выучат на адвоката. Выдумывать истории и обвинять невиновных людей у вас получается превосходно, мистер Уилкинсон.  
— А вас не учили, что совать длинный нос не в свои дела неприлично, мистер Леншерр? У нас есть кое-какие неразрешённые вопросы с вашими друзьями. Они бы сами могли ответить мне!  
Голос Томаса, срывающийся и ломающийся, звучал истерично и разъярённо. Предпочитая нападать, он двигался скованно и грубо, хотя не был тучен или неуклюж, в то время как Эрик с лёгкостью отвечал на каждый выпад, двигался быстро, будто танцуя. Их ноги скользили на влажной траве, требуя большей сосредоточенности и внимательности. Уилкинсон, пытаясь оттеснить Леншерра, толкнул его плечом, едва не роняя на землю, но тот, удержавшись, ударил юношу в лицо эфесом, вынуждая отдалиться. Балуя публику изящными выпадами, Эрик всё же не давал забыть о том, что за его плечами реальные сражения, в которых нет времени на вежливость, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести за ответные подлые приёмы.  
— Вы нашли компанию себе подстать, мистер Леншерр! Там тоже любят красоваться и быть в центре внимания!  
— Странно, что вы оказались за бортом.  
Эрик, умудрявшийся говорить ровно, хоть и с придыханием, крутанулся, уходя от удара, оказываясь позади Уилкинсона, никогда не встречавшегося с настоящим офицером, бывшим на войне. Падая, Томас, кажется, не понял, что произошло.  
— Достаточно, — тихо бросил Леншерр, упираясь острым концом шпаги в шею Уилкинсона, с которого окончательно спала всякая спесь, — в глазах отражался ужас и страх. — Извинитесь перед мистером Ксавье, миссис Даркхолм, а также графом Солсбери. Даже если он не слышал ваших слов, он нуждается в этом.  
Надавив и оставив на шее Томаса разрез в качестве напоминания о том, что за каждый дурной поступок следует расплачиваться, Эрик резким движением отправил клинок обратно в ножны и повернулся, чтобы поднять свой сюртук, который почему-то оказался в руках Чарльза.  
— Благодарю.  
Забрав одежду, Эрик не сказал ни слова и не взглянул на брата с сестрой, направившись прочь. Толпа, молча расступившись, рассеянно смотрела ему вслед, никто так и не осмелился как-либо прокомментировать ситуацию.  
Чарльз потянул Равенну прочь, желая уйти и спрятаться от этого позора. Испытывая стыд, смешанный со смущением, он мечтал оказаться дома, в своей постели, проснуться от этого кошмара, чувствуя вину перед Рейвен и почему-то перед мистером Леншерром, не находя его поведению объяснения.  
Немец накинул на плечи сюртук и собирался покинуть вечер; к счастью, ждать экипажа не было нужды — его лошадь отдыхала после охоты вместе с другими, привязанная в стойле.  
— Мистер Леншерр! Пожалуйста, стойте. Я…  
Эрик, вздохнув, обернулся, смотря на Чарльза, спешно догоняющего его, абсолютно как и прежде — будто ничего не случилось.  
— Я… Вы не должны были этого делать, сэр, мистер Леншерр, Эрик… Простите, сэр, я… Уикинсон пьяный трус. Он… он влюблён в мою сестру, но она уже была помолвлена с Даркхолом и, конечно же, не могла ответить ему взаимностью. А когда его отец уволился из министерства, всё стало совсем плохо. Он стал распространять слухи, будто в этом виноват мой... Я бы…  
— Полно вам, мистер Ксавье. Этот негодяй заслуживал хорошей порки. Я встречался с таким типом людей многократно. Одного раза ему будет достаточно, чтобы замолчать надолго. Прошу меня извинить, раз я лишил вас славы, но для меня это было удовольствием. Прекрасный выдался день, не правда ли?  
Губы Чарльза тронула улыбка. Он, ощущая тепло, разлившееся в груди, не знал, как проявить свою благодарность, схватив Эрика за руку обеими ладонями и пожав её крепко.  
— Если я смогу что-либо для вас сделать взамен — скажите.  
— Тогда передайте вашей сестре мои извинения за этот спектакль, а вашему отцу — благодарность за вечер. А теперь мне пора. Желаю вам хорошего вечера. Не обращайте внимания на выскочек, они того не стоят. До свидания, Чарльз.  
Оставив его в одиночестве, мистер Леншерр вскочил на лошадь, пришпорив ту, и, не оглядываясь, устремился вперёд. Кобыла, перейдя с рыси на карьер, самый быстрый аллюр, почти сразу же исчезла вместе со своим всадником в темноте.  
Чарльз, оставшийся стоять у стойла, напряжённо царапал ногтями внутреннюю сторону ладони. Вдруг ударив костяшками по калитке, он направился прочь, не понимая, что сейчас испытывает: злость, стыд, благодарность или восхищение. Поведение мистера Леншерра, невозмутимого во время дуэли, его движения, отточенное годами мастерство и хладнокровие вызывали восторг не только у женщин, но и находили отклик в душе Чарльза. Он боялся этих эмоций — таких сильных, что физическая боль была единственной возможностью от них отвлечься.  
Что чувствовал Эрик Леншерр и о чём думал, Чарльз Ксавье по-прежнему не знал, понимая, что сплетен отныне станет вдвое больше.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой мистер Леншерр показывает характер

Если уделять много внимания слухам, реагировать как-либо и проявлять агрессию, то люди начинают охотнее в них верить. Если пропустить мимо ушей каждую сплетню, не взглянув на говорящего, даже если обсуждать вас будут у вас же перед носом, то болтуны, не получив желаемого отклика, вскоре найдут новую тему для дискуссий.  
Осознавая, что дуэль, случившаяся накануне, стала чуть ли не самым главным событием месяца, Леншерр ни разу не проявил заинтересованности в судьбе Уилкинсона. Когда граф Солсбери попытался отблагодарить доброго друга за оказанную услугу, немец прервал его жестом, намекая, что это не нуждается в рассуждениях — на его месте так поступил бы каждый. Вскоре говорить о дуэли стало моветоном, а у местных болтунов появились другие заботы.  
— Мне очень жаль сообщать вам, что сегодняшний ужин — последний, что я даю в этом доме.  
Чарльзу показалось, что на губах мистера Леншерра появилась довольная улыбка. Эрик, поднявшись, обратил на себя внимание тех немногих людей, с которыми успел сблизиться и которых пригласил к себе, как оказалось, чтобы проститься. Ксавье младший удивлённо вскинул брови, но не решился подать голоса, замерев с приоткрытым ртом, не донеся до него вилку.  
— Как это понимать, мистер Леншерр? — возмущённо поинтересовался Брайан Ксавье, поднявшись вслед за хозяином дома, будто старался придать своим словам и своему виду ещё большую значимость.  
— Граф Солсбери, — Эрик едва заметным жестом попросил его сесть и граф, недолго думая, покорился, растерянно плюхнувшись на стул. — Буквально на днях я получил письмо с родины, где у меня возникло несколько неотложных дел. К сожалению, не могу доверить их кому-либо ещё, поэтому вынужден ехать лично. Но я рассчитываю вернуться. Этот город стал настоящим домом для меня. Здесь я обрёл друзей, которым благодарен за всё.  
— Надеюсь, что по возвращению вы найдёте и невесту! — Ксавье старший рассмеялся, поднимая бокал. — Выпьем же за возвращение мистера Леншерра!  
Эрик усмехнулся и глотнул вина, возвращаясь на своё место. Его цепкий взгляд бегло прошёлся по напряжённым лицам, не вписывающимся в картину общей радости и веселья. Чарльз, сильнее обычного склонившийся над тарелкой, будто на его плечи резко взвалили тяжёлый груз, не улыбался — хмурился. После дуэли, а точнее — гадких слов, брошенных в адрес семьи и его самого, молодой человек заметно помрачнел. Эрик не поднимал эту тему, хотя видел в глазах Чарльза непреодолимое желание спросить, что, чёрт возьми, подвигло фактически чужого человека вступиться за честь малознакомых ему людей. За Чарльза? Он отрицал это, перекладывая всё на сестру, ведь именно Равенна стала причиной скандала, злость перекинулась на её брата лишь потому, что он попал под горячую руку. Конечно, Леншерр заступился за оскорблённую девушку, это многое объясняло. В том числе и то, что Рейвен с тех пор только о немецком офицере и могла говорить, хотя он не уделял замужней женщине больше внимания, оставив их отношения на том же уровне. А она, полетев на яркий свет подобно мотыльку, сейчас сгорала, поражённая новостью о его отъезде, с трудом пряча увлажнившиеся глаза.  
— Ты чего? — она встрепенулась, услышав голос Чарльза.  
— Всё в порядке.  
Он криво улыбнулся и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на виновника торжества. Их глаза встретились — Чарльз ощутил, что краснеет.  
Он всё ещё был зол. Не на Эрика, на себя, понимая, что никогда не сможет стать таким же: мужественным, обаятельным, способным совладать со своими эмоциями в критический момент. Чарльз привлекал к себе женское внимание, он был красив и аккуратен, но дамские прелести не особо его интересовали, с куда большим интересом он проводил время за книгами и рукописями. Он посещал открытые занятия в университете, вскрытия, операции, общался с докторами, чем безумно раздражал отца. Тот, пытаясь отвлечь младшего сына от всей этой «чуши», нашёл ему невесту, ускорив свадьбу, поначалу отложенную на три года, надеясь уложиться с приготовлениями за год. Чарльз, повинуясь воле отца, проводил много времени с Элеонор, создав перед семьёй образ дерзкого юнца, понимал, что это успокоило графа Солсбери и дало молодому человеку некий шанс на самообразование. Капризы невесты, а затем и её раздражение, кое она пыталась маскировать за интересом к его увлечениям, давили на Чарльза, он становился нервным, теряя почву под ногами. И начал срываться, найдя нехитрый способ успокоиться, — он разбивал костяшки пальцев о любые поверхности, замещая внутреннюю боль физической.  
Красивый поступок Леншерра, столь изящный и насмешливый, окончательно выбил Ксавье из колеи.  
Он находил себя задетым, хотя не мог признаться в этом вслух. После дуэли они встречались с Эриком вскользь, никогда не оставаясь наедине, не играли в шахматы и не обменивались книгами, как делали раньше при каждом свидании. Немец не проявлял настойчивости, а Чарльз стремительно убегал, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что его не пытались унизить ещё больше, что он тут решительно не при чём. И Чарльз бежал бы дальше, если бы непринятие приглашения в дом Леншерра не выглядело столь трусливо. Он пришёл сюда, до боли сжимая руку невесты, которая отчитала его злобным шёпотом, чтобы потребовать от Эрика объяснений.  
— Значит, вы уезжаете?  
— Завтра на рассвете. Это не значит, что вы не можете задержаться, по обыкновению я не сплю перед дорогой. Время в одиночестве тянется слишком медленно, а читать по вечерам я не могу. Может, сыграем?  
Чарльз отрывисто кивнул, после кивнул ещё два раза, подчёркивая своё нервозное состояние. Он поёрзал в кресле, потёр ладони о подлокотники, покрутил в пальцах бокал, поправил волосы, закусил, наконец, губу и затих, когда Эрик опустился напротив.  
Они сидели рядом с камином в просторной гостиной. Шерон Ксавье играла на клавесине, а её муж общался с девушками, что-то горячо рассказывая, не замечая рассеянности дочери, которая косилась на брата. Видеть Эрика Равенна не могла — тот сидел спиной, спрятанный за высокой и широкой спинкой кресла. Других гостей в доме не было.  
— Вам не стоит истязать себя думами, мистер Ксавье. И, тем более, истязать своё тело.  
Чарльз поднял испуганный взгляд, но не убрал руки, мужественно сделав ход конём и лишь затем медленно положив ладонь на подлокотник. Выдохнув, он слабо улыбнулся.  
— Это помогает отвлечься от проблем, мистер Леншерр.  
— Тогда я советую забыться иным способом. Займитесь скачками, тренировки с лошадьми успокаивают, я бы сказал — умиротворяют. Если этого недостаточно, посвятите время фехтованию, выплёскивайте свой гнев на манекенах. Поверьте, руки вам ещё пригодятся.  
— Вы часто затевали дуэли, сэр?  
— Кажется, это вторая в моей жизни, — радужки немца озорно блеснули. Эрик подался вперёд, понизив голос. — В семнадцать лет я ранил своего приятеля за клевету в мой адрес. Конечно, ссора произошла из-за девушки. Как ни странно, наша дружба после этого стала крепче. Он признал свою неправоту, хоть и на следующий день, когда протрезвел. Как видите, мистер Ксавье, алкоголь и женщины — беды этого общества. Вам не стоит винить себя, Чарльз. Уверен, окажись я в другом месте, вы бы нашли способ, чтобы вынудить этого господина замолчать и извиниться. Я прибег к варварскому методу, не в силах совладать с собой. Пожалуй, мне следует попросить у вас прощения. Я вижу, что все эти дни вы мрачны.  
Леншерр отставил виски, испытующе посмотрев в яркие даже в полумраке комнаты глаза Чарльза. Он, слушавший Эрика затаив дыхание, крепко сжимал бокал в побледневших пальцах. Поджав губы, Чарльз как-то неопределённо мотнул головой и отвёл взор, как показалось немцу — увлажнившийся.  
— Как продвигается партия? Мой сын говорил, что сумел вас обыграть, хитрюга! — граф Солсбери, появившийся из ниоткуда, заставил Чарльза проглотить всё, что он хотел сказать, а Эрика поднять голову и приподнять брови.  
Остаться наедине им больше не удалось.  
Прощаясь с семьёй Ксавье, немец подарил Чарльзу два тома по медицине, написанные на латыни, сообщив, что нашёл их среди своих книг. Когда Ксавье младший, восхищённый подарком, сказал, что не может его принять, Эрик предложил компромисс: он получит книги при встрече. Графа же немец обязался известить о своём возвращении, не оставив адреса, куда ему можно было бы написать.  
Покидая следующим утром Хартфорд, Эрик Леншерр не испытывал никаких чувств, кроме беспробудной тоски, зарождающейся в груди, что усиливалась с каждым шагом по направлению к Магдебургу.

***

Хартфордшир опустел и посерел. Отъезд немца обсуждали гораздо дольше, чем его выходку, пока все не сошлись на мнении, что он, вероятно, не хочет вмешиваться в личную жизнь младшей дочери графа Солсбери. Мысль, что Равенна понравилась мистеру Леншерру, прижилась, и теперь сплетники считали, что он не хочет обманывать замужнюю бедняжку и давать ей лишнюю надежду. Это, однако, восхищало женщин, а у мужчин вызывало недоумение: что такого в этом немецком офицере, раз он, ничего толком не сделав, стал главной достопримечательностью города.  
Чарльз, которому слова Леншерра не принесли покоя, раздражался. Он, прощаясь, надеялся, что с отъездом Эрика всё уляжется, что его собственные переживания охладеют, но с каждым днём ему становилось всё хуже. Эмоции, не находя выхода, давили ещё сильнее.  
— Чарльз, вы меня не слушаете. Чарльз?  
Мисс Чосер, упершись двумя руками в стол, склонилась над женихом, смотря на него недовольно, осуждающе, всем своим видом выговаривая то, что думает о его рассеянности.  
— Мне кажется, своей, нашей свадьбе, мистер Ксавье, вы должны уделять больше внимания.  
Чарльз вымученно вздохнул, поднимая на невесту глаза. Его тяжёлый взгляд, переполненный болью, отчего-то вызвал у девушки отвращение — она, отстранившись, решительно вышла прочь, не желая понять, почему жених стал себя так странно вести. Хлопнув дверью, Элеонор оставила Чарльза одного. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и рассмеялся.  
Дни тянулись медленно и ничем не отличались друг от друга. Чарльз замечал, что Равенна стала грустна, а с возвращением мужа — печальна, будто находиться с ним означало для неё пытку. Ксавье, стараясь проводить время с невестой, в конце концов сорвался, заявив, что подготовка к свадьбе — женское дело, что все вопросы Элеонор в состоянии решить сама, а если нет, то может обратиться к его матери или сестре, а он хочет заниматься учёбой. Затаив обиду, мисс Чосер игнорировала жениха.  
Испытывая нехватку общения, которое Чарльз получал от немца, его толковых советов и стабильности, он горестно осознавал, что лишился лучшего друга, коего нашёл в малознакомом и закрытом человеке. Возможно, ощутив это, Леншерр опять закрылся — он явно не нуждался в таких приятелях, как Ксавье. Уехав, он не оставил адреса, куда можно было написать письмо, не дал и надежды на то, что напишет сам, да и зачем? Будучи занятым, Эрик наверняка воспринимал Чарльза как сбившегося с пути юнца, которого пытался направить к свету, чего не делал его отец, просто из жалости.  
Не вернувшись и к середине июля, Эрик Леншерр подчеркнул своё безразличие, окончательно лишив покоя нескольких жителей Хартфордшира.

***

Получив срочное письмо, неожиданно пухлое, прибывшее из Хартфорда, Эрик поначалу решил, что случилась беда, но вряд ли бы Ричард, оставшийся в Англии, стал бы писать столь длинные письма. Приглядевшись к гербу на сургуче, он криво улыбнулся, опускаясь в кресло.  
На трёх страницах мистер Ксавье детально описывал всё, что успело произойти в городе, и в его жизни в частности. Сетуя на капризы невесты и рассказывая о своей ссоре с ней, он забыл упомянуть причину своего дурного настроения. Писавши об отце и матери, Чарльз продолжал разочаровываться в себе и в том, что не в состоянии дать им отпор. Он жаловался и на сплетни, которые распространяли про его сестру, мельком отмечая её тоску и то, что, вероятно, слухи эти правдивы. Снова перекладывая всю тяжесть ноши на Равенну, Чарльз говорил, что девушка без мистера Леншерра заскучала. Заканчивая письмо, он извинялся за своё нетерпение и то, что выпросил у Ричарда адрес, подводя, наконец, итог тем, что он сожалеет о подобном поведении, ведь это было глупо — злиться на Леншерра за его благородство и откровенно этому завидовать. Чарльз испытывал надежду, что немец всё-таки вернётся в Хартфорд, ведь книги он уже успел прочитать, а компанию для игры в шахматы юный Ксавье так и не нашёл.  
Сделав глоток виски, он кинул распечатанное письмо на кипу бумаг, кажется, не придав известию никакого значения. Погасив свечи, Эрик Леншерр оставил кабинет в темноте, а чувства Чарльза — небрежно брошенными среди всего этого бардака, что творился у немца в груди.


	6. Глава шестая, в которой мистер Леншерр теряет покой

Никакого письма из Магдебурга о срочных делах не было и в помине. Леншерр, почувствовав, что его защита, прикрытая деланным умиротворением, дала трещину, на самом деле испугался. Он не желал привязанности, не хотел вновь причинять кому-то боль, но известия из Хартфорда окончательно спутали его мысли. Он не раз возвращался к тексту, написанному нервной рукой, вспоминая, что до этого почерк Чарльза был ровнее. Хладнокровно анализируя написанное, Эрик Леншерр понимал, что снова допустил ошибку.

***

— Эрик. Эрик, ты уверен, что это правильное решение?  
Бледная девушка, сидевшая на краю кресла, напряжённым и обеспокоенным взглядом следила за юношей, мечущимся по комнате подобно бешеному зверю. Его походка, искажённая ужасом войны, его боль, физическая и моральная, изменили его. Магда практически ничего не знала, но понимала, что человек, вернувшийся с поля боя, больше не её муж, не тот, каким она его помнила.  
— Эрик, пожалуйста, сядь. Доктор не велел тебе волноваться и не разрешал ходить так много.  
Поднявшись, она подошла ближе, не давая сделать очередной шаг в сторону, кладя руки Эрику на плечи.  
Он, тяжело и шумно вздохнув, обнял её, утыкаясь носом в тёмные волосы, приятно пахнущие полевыми цветами и солнечным лугом.  
— Всё в порядке, Магда, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — его тихий, вкрадчивый голос вовсе не успокоил девушку. Она осторожно приобняла мужа за талию, стараясь не задевать правый бок, и усадила его на диван.  
— Раны заживут, Эрик, тебе ни к чему оставлять армию. Ты вышел героем, Господь даровал тебе шанс…  
— Именно поэтому я оставлю войну, Магда, — он прервал её жестом, устраиваясь на диване удобнее и чуть морщась от ноющего ранения в боку и ноге. Вернувшись домой в начале 1807 года, Эрик не успел залечить свои увечья, те до сих пор кровоточили. Сломанным костям требовалось много времени, чтобы срастись, а также покой, которого Леншерр не знал.  
— Эрик, ты не должен никуда ехать сейчас, доктор ведь сказал, что нужно подождать хотя бы месяц. Ты останешься инвалидом на всю жизнь, если будешь и дальше ходить так долго, тебе нельзя нервничать. Пожалуйста, побудь со мной.  
Опустившись на пуфик для ног, девушка аккуратно взяла обе руки Леншерра в свои ладони, поцеловав поочерёдно, а после склонила голову к его коленям, ласково поглаживая его ноги, не причиняя боли — даря успокоение. Прикрыв глаза, Эрик бездумно зарылся в её локонах, растрепав причёску, и горько улыбнулся, отводя влажный взор в сторону.  
В свои двадцать он ощущал себя на сорок, он был разбит и растерян. Пару месяцев назад его собирались похоронить, сочтя случай плачевным и смертельным. Падая, он видел, как в то место, где он только что стоял, попало ядро, буквально разорвавшее нескольких его товарищей.  
— Всё наладится, Эрик, всё хорошо…  
Но Эрик Леншерр знал, что ничего не будет как прежде — он не будет тем, кем был до сих пор.

***

К концу сентября немец понял, что возвращаться на родину было глупо. Живя здесь в полном уединении, он засыпал то в кресле, то на диване, со страхом обходя комнату Магды, в которой она и умерла. Каждый божий день он запивал свою печаль несколькими бокалами виски, чтобы приглушить кошмары. Но всякий раз Леншерр просыпался в холодном поту от одного и того же сна.  
Сабля, что рассекла его грудную клетку и бок, падала вместе с ним в овраг, откуда его вытаскивал полевой врач. Затем Эрик оказывался в гробу, погребённый заживо, царапая дерево ногтями. Крышка, ломаясь, сыпалась вместе с сырой землёй и кишащими в ней червями ему на лицо. Просыпаясь от ужаса, он устало брёл в спальню к жене, находя её мёртвой, прижимал к своей груди и горько плакал, но супруга рассыпалась в прах, оставляя его с кровоточащими ранами посередине бального зала в Хэтфильд-Хаусе. Гости, безразлично смотрящие на него, молчали. Но один человек, лица которого он никак не мог узнать, беззвучно кричал и протягивал ему руку, готовый помочь подняться. Ладонь Эрика выскальзывала, а он опять проваливался в бездну, видя, как французское ядро уничтожало тех, кого он знал.  
Проснувшись окончательно с хриплым вскриком, Леншерр опрокинул столик, задев тот ногой. Он быстрым движением стёр слёзы с щёк и поднялся, отходя к окну. Свежий ночной воздух отрезвлял, успокаивая бешеное сердцебиение.  
Хартфорд принёс ему мир, избавив от дурных сновидений, уехать оттуда означало осознанно подставить под удар то, что стало ему дорого. Стукнув по оконной раме, Эрик Леншерр в сердцах выругался, проорав в пустоту ночи. Он собирался написать в Хэтфильд-Хаус поутру.

***

Получив за завтраком письмо, Эрик вновь ощутил ту горечь разочарования в себе, осознавая, что действительно совершил ошибку, за которую придётся расплачиваться и за которую уже расплачиваются другие. Перечитав короткое послание, он потребовал собирать вещи и готовиться к возвращению в Англию. Листок, сложив в несколько раз, Леншерр убрал в нагрудный карман сюртука, выйдя из дома, так и не притронувшись к еде.  
Равенна писала, что жизнь в Хартфорде без мистера Леншерра стала невыносима, но невыносимее всего стал её младший брат. Виной тому свадьба, упорство отца, безразличие матери, отъезд Эрика и, в частности, осенняя пора, которая обострила нервозность Чарльза, окончательно разбившего руки и носившего неизменно окровавленные повязки. Девушка умоляла немца вернуться, хотя бы написать и воздействовать на него, ведь он волей-неволей стал для него образцом для подражания и другом. Её слёзы, размазавшие подпись, окончательно убедили Эрика в этом решении.  
Телеграфировав в Англию, но не в усадьбу графа Солсбери, а в свой дом, Эрик Леншерр с огромной радостью покидал Пруссию, не чувствуя более угрызений совести перед женой. Он простился с ней, а она отпустила, велев не возвращаться в родные земли.

***

— Мы боялись, что вы не вернётесь, сэр, — Ричард, принимая пальто господина, промокшее от начавшегося неожиданно рано снегопада, был счастлив. Эрик, уезжая, не велел ехать следом, а покинуть дом камердинеру не мог.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Да, сэр. К вам на днях несколько раз заходил мистер Ксавье. Известить его о вашем возвращении?  
— Нет, Ричард, не нужно. Я ужасно голоден с дороги и хочу отдохнуть, всё остальное может подождать пару деньков. Похоже, я схватил простуду.  
Сетуя на осеннюю непогоду, Эрик отправился в гостиную, где его ждал ужин и вечерняя газета. В Хартфорде ничего не происходило, единственным сколько-нибудь важным событием был благотворительный вечер, организуемый семьёй Солсбери в начале следующего месяца. Приглашение Леншерр обнаружил в своём кабинете часом позднее, вместе с другими, которые принять он уже не мог.  
Прогуливаясь утром в парке, немец собирался лично известить графа о своём возвращении. Леншерр остался на обед, успев познакомиться с ещё одним сыном мистера Солсбери, лишь однажды упомянув Чарльза, — он спросил, отчего тот не обедает со всеми. Оказалось, он в это время катался верхом.  
— Он загнал нескольких превосходных скакунов! — сетовал Фрэнсис Ксавье, возмущённо потрясая рукой. — Он и раньше был нервным, но сейчас! Это переходит все границы. Мы было пригласили доктора, но Чарльз отказался с кем-либо разговаривать, представляете? Сказал, что сам в состоянии во всём разобраться. Бедняжка Элеонор, кажется, она сбежит из-под венца! Чарльз, с которым она познакомилась, был совершенно другим. Я так хотел, чтобы любовь к ней изменила его, но… Право, мистер Леншерр, ума не приложу как с этим бороться.  
Возлагать всю вину и ответственность на себя немец не мог, он не знал истинную причину состояния Чарльза, хотя понимал, что отчасти виноват сам. Эрик видел, что творилось с Чарльзом, и ничего не сделал. Пребывая в задумчивости, но не игнорируя приглашения, что посыпались на него со всех сторон, он снова оказался в водовороте событий. Несколько раз он пересекался и с Чарльзом, но ни разу не оставался с ним наедине, а когда пытался завести беседу, то натыкался на ледяную стену. Отвечая вежливо и сухо, Ксавье никогда не смотрел на Эрика, упираясь заметно потускневшими глазами в пустоту.  
Лишь во время благотворительного вечера, прогуливаясь в саду, Леншерр обнаружил Чарльза, сидевшего на скамье. Он раскуривал сигару и вздрогнул, резко поднявшись и вскинув голову, как делал это в их самую первую встречу, — высокомерно и надменно.  
— Мне жаль, что я не ответил на ваше письмо, мистер Ксавье. В Магдебурге оказалось слишком много дел, я просто…  
— Вы бросили меня, мистер Леншерр.  
Эрик вопросительно поднял бровь, оставшись стоять на месте, и ничего не ответил.  
— Вы бросили меня, — повторил Чарльз, не думая молчать. — Использовали и бросили. Я не знаю, чем вы очаровываете всех кругом, но это нечестно, — его голос дрожал и ломался. Бросив так и не раскуренную сигару в мокрую листву, Чарльз сжал кулаки.  
— Чарльз, вы неверно рассудили…  
— Я был глуп, — прервал его Ксавье, подходя ближе, — что доверился вам. И слеп, раз не распознал в вас безразличие. Вы стали мне другом, мистер Леншерр, вы стали другом и моей сестре, моей семье. И вы бросили всех нас! Я… я думал, вам тоже нужны друзья, я думал, вы приехали сюда за новой жизнью. А вы приехали сюда покрасоваться! Влюбить в себя и уехать. Это подло, мистер Леншерр. Я… я…  
Его голос окончательно сорвался. Не придавая значения тому, что их могут услышать и неправильно понять, Чарльз не скрывал своих эмоций, не пытался говорить тише. Посвятив долгое время самоанализу, он пришёл к выводу, что привязался к Леншерру, возможно — полюбил, как любят тех, кто способен подарить успокоение и надежду. Возвращение Эрика в Хартфорд, его появление в этом доме и попытка заговорить разгневали Чарльза. Он взорвался и сразу же остыл, ощутив где-то глубоко внутри давно забытую безмятежность, что вселяло присутствие этого человека рядом.  
— Чарльз, пожалуйста, я вовсе не…  
— Замолчите, мистер Леншерр, замолчите!  
Сделав шаг навстречу, Чарльз схватил Эрика за лацканы сюртука и впился взглядом в его уставшее лицо. Он мог заметить, что за время отсутствия немец будто постарел — Эрик сделался бледнее, очевидно осунулся и, казалось, потерял былую хватку. Его серые глаза, по обыкновению печальные, пытливо смотрели на Чарльза, молча сожалея. Ни к чему быть провидцем, чтобы понять — Леншерру тоже больно.  
— Вы…  
Чарльз, не сумев выдавить из себя ни слова больше, подался вперёд, с силой притягивая Эрика к себе, и отчаянно прижался к нему с поцелуем. Глотая слёзы, чувствуя, что у него кружится голова и подкашиваются ноги, он не отстранялся вечность, не встретив сопротивления.  
Чарльз резко отстранился. Действуя импульсивно и определённо не думая головой, но подчиняясь зову сердца, он по-настоящему испугался — его эмоции отразились на побелевшем лице. Сделав пару шагов назад, Чарльз спешно развернулся, из-за чего полы его лёгкого пальто взметнулись вверх, и, не говоря ни слова, кинулся прочь.  
Эрик же остался на том же месте, уставившись взглядом в одну точку. Слова Чарльза, брошенные в порыве злости, укололи его и причинили боль, эхом гудя в голове. Проведя ледяными от ветра пальцами по своим пылающим губам, Леншерр поднял глаза, но уже не смог рассмотреть Чарльз, так быстро скрывшегося в темноте сада.  
В зал Леншерр так и не вернулся.  
Стоя у окна и крепко сжимая бокал, Эрик всматривался в метель, испуганно стучавшую в закрытые двери. Запивая дрожь крупными глотками, он то и дело косился на часы, будто ожидая кого-то в столь поздний час. Обойдя кабинет, Эрик тронул книги по медицине, привезённые из Пруссии, — их он собирался подарить младшему сыну графа на Рождество в качестве извинения и примирения, сочтя этот подарок полезным. Коснувшись шахмат, в которые они постоянно играли, Эрик вымученно застонал, с грохотом отставляя бокал.  
Он опустился в кресло, обхватив голову ладонями, и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к непогоде. Пытаясь разобраться в произошедшем, Эрик то и дело натыкался мыслями на Чарльза — тот заполнял собой всё, всегда был рядом и в его голове, и в окружающих его вещах.  
Заснув в неудобной позе на диване рядом с потухшим камином, Эрик Леншерр наконец-то понял, кто протягивал руку ему в кошмарах. Младший сын графа Солсбери, Чарльз Ксавье, расталкивал людей с лицами манекенов, падая вслед за немцем в пропасть, но всё-таки сжимая его ладонь. Его губы беззвучно шептали: « _Ты не один, Эрик, ты не один_ ».


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой мистер Леншерр проявляет заботу

Собираясь отмечать семейный праздник один, Эрик не испытывал по этому поводу никакого сожаления, с полным безразличием наблюдая за соседскими детьми, играющими на дороге в снежки. Это был не первый сочельник, который он проводил один. Однажды, контуженный от ранения, он пропустил всё веселье, пролежав в полевом госпитале, но тогда немец не понимал, что происходит, сейчас же он находился в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти. Вздохнув, он задёрнул тяжёлые гардины и вернулся в своё кресло.  
Его жизнь давно катилась под откос — он балансировал на краю, находясь в критическом состоянии. Его ссора с Чарльзом, этот поцелуй спутали мысли Эрика, он был растерян и не знал, что ему делать. Он просыпался и засыпал, отчётливо слыша: « _Вы бросили меня, мистер Леншерр_ », засевшее в голове мигренью. Однако Эрик не пытался отступить, как делал раньше, он принял это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, продолжая навещать графа и его друзей, то и дело видясь там Чарльза. Он хмурился, краснел и всячески избегал немца, словно опасаясь, что тот выдаст его, высмеет или ранит сильнее. Равенна, видя всё это и зная гораздо больше, чем стоило, очевидно сочувствовала обоим, проводя с каждым из них одинаковое количество времени и, вполне вероятно, дома отвечала на вопросы Чарльза, которые он сам по каким-то причинам боялся задать.  
— Мистер Леншерр, вам письмо.  
— Спасибо, Ричард, — взяв тонкий конверт, он сразу же различил витиеватый почерк. Послание оказалось приглашением на завтрашний обед в Хэтфильд-Хаусе. Граф Солсбери знал со слов самого Эрика, что тот собирается все рождественские праздники сидеть дома, отгоняя призраков давно ушедших дней, и писал, что надеется на положительный ответ.  
Леншерр прикрыл глаза, оставаясь в этой позе с минуту, что-то обдумывая, взвешивая. Эрик не мог позволить себе пренебречь письмом, точно как и не мог дать Чарльзу совершить ещё одну ошибку. Леншерр не сердился, понимая — его упорство причиняло много вреда.  
— Ричард, будьте любезны, помогите мне собрать подарки и упакуйте их.  
— Как вам будет угодно, сэр.  
Следующим днём, нагрузив камердинера коробками, Эрик вошёл в нарядную гостиную усадьбы, где уже собралась большая семья Ксавье. Здесь были все его дети с супругами и какие-то близкие родственники, которых Леншерр раньше не встречал. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и не совсем понимал, что вообще тут делает, но здоровался с каждым — мужчинам пожимая руки и кивая, а женщинам целуя запястья. Граф не отходил от своего друга ни на шаг, что-то комментируя и смеясь. Когда очередь дошла до Чарльза, Эрик улыбнулся, а тот, вздрогнув, нахмурился, но всё-таки поклонился в ответ.  
— Что же, раз все в сборе, я предлагаю раздать подарки! — Фрэнсис Ксавье воодушевлённо потёр ладони, как всегда беря на себя роль командира.  
Подарки находились для каждого. Эрик, праздновавший Рождество исключительно в узком кругу, никогда не получал столько безделиц, окунаясь в детство, вновь оказавшись рядом с дорогими ему людьми.  
— А вам, мистер Ксавье, я привёз кое-какие книги, да простит меня ваш отец, — Эрик, покосившись на графа, выудил из общей кучи аккуратный свёрток, подходя ближе, чтобы протянуть Чарльзу. — Уверен, вы найдёте в них больше толка, нежели я.  
Радость, отразившаяся на лице немца, привлекла внимание Чарльза. Он видимо считал, что не получит вообще ничего, и немного растерялся, пробормотав слова благодарности. Чарльз протянул обе руки, всё ещё плотно забинтованные, чтобы взять тяжёлые на вид тома.  
— Я надеюсь, что между нами не будет более размолвок, — тихо добавил Леншерр. Аккуратно передавая подарок, он незаметно коснулся ладоней Чарльза, чуть сжав пальцы, и поднял глаза, позволив себе утонуть в бездонной синеве.  
— Вы плут, мистер Леншерр. А потом я удивляюсь, откуда в моём мальчике появилось такое упорство, — граф Солсбери рассмеялся, заглядывая через плечо немца сбоку, так как был много ниже, с любопытством рассматривая упакованные книги. — Что, опять медицина, латынь и прочая чушь?  
— Право, граф, какая же это чушь? Медицина — прекрасная наука, я порой жалею, что в своё время связался с войной, а не миром.  
Весело фыркнув, Брайан Ксавье погрозил немцу пальцем, быстро отвлекаясь на других гостей, не желая ничего обсуждать. Чарльз, стоявший всё это время, будто вкопанный, смотрел на Эрика широко распахнутыми глазами и неожиданно рассмеялся.  
— Спасибо, мистер Леншерр. Боюсь, отец никогда никого не будет слушать, — прижав сборники к груди одной рукой, он подхватил какую-то коробку, заметно напрягшись, и протянул её в ответ. — Надеюсь, они вам понравятся.  
Подарком оказались удивительные шахматы, выполненные из металла с позолотой, стоящие, должно быть, целое состояние. Эрик, замерев на мгновение, пылко поблагодарил Чарльза, но ничего не сказал о том, что будет ждать его на партию.  
Немец взялся за другие свёртки, собираясь преподнести Рейвен прекрасный блокнот, личный дневник, выполненный на заказ. Встретившись глазами с её мужем, Эрик не изменился в лице, хотя ощутил некую озлобленность, исходящую от этого человека. Но Леншерр, передавая девушке подарок, не собирался обращать внимание на чужое недовольство. Не в Рождество, не сегодня и не сейчас. Впервые за долгое время Эрик Леншерр не испытывал угрызений совести.

***

Поддавшись зимней меланхолии, ранним январским утром мистер Леншерр отбыл на восток, не найдя лучшего времени для прогулок у Северного моря. День выдался морозным, но Эрик, привыкший к долгим походам, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта, поймав себя на мысли, что настроение улучшается с каждой преодолённой милей. Предупредив камердинера, что будет отсутствовать около недели, немец намеревался исследовать берега и скалы, заключив, что абсолютное одиночество поможет ему привести мысли в порядок.  
Путь его лежал в леса Хамфорда, что уходили в обрыв у моря. Эрик собирался пробыть там как минимум два дня, прихватив тёплые вещи и еду. Но первую ночь он провёл в таверне, отогреваясь горячим пуншем и сытным ужином.  
К побережью немец вышел на следующий день. Он разбил палатку под сенью деревьев, где не было ветра, там же привязал лошадь, заботливо расправив попону, а сам, спрятав за пазухой фляжку с коньяком, отправился на прогулку, с удивлением отмечая свежие следы неподалёку. Возможно, охотники, а может — местные жители, испытывающие такую же потребность в уединении.  
Кутаясь в дублёнку военного образца, которую заказал из каких-то сентиментальных соображений, Эрик шагал по берегу, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть вниз или вдаль, не видя ничего, кроме бесконечного холодного кобальта воды. Поведя плечами от нахлынувших воспоминаний, от коих приехал избавиться, немец сделал глоток обжигающей жидкости. Убедившись, что тут всё-таки никого нет, он потерял всякий интерес к отпечаткам на снегу и не пытался выискивать их обладателя.  
Поутру Эрик, устроившись на низком табурете, достал краски и небольшой холст. Работая без перчаток, грея пальцы дыханием, он рисовал и восход солнца, и море, а после, переместившись, лес, полностью уйдя в свои мысли и рисование, не замечая ничего вокруг. Но шаги, хрустом раздавшиеся откуда-то слева, вынудили немца поднять голову.  
— Простите, сэр, не думал, что тут кто-то есть. Извините, я не буду вам мешать.  
Эрик нахмурился. Этот голос звучал в его голове каждый день, брошенные в злости фразы до сих пор бились внутри, хотя сейчас, вдохнув успокоение зимней природы, немец перестал реагировать столь остро. Но голос, который он ни с чем не мог спутать, не был игрой его воображения, Леншерр знал это наверняка.  
— Можете остаться, — с усмешкой отозвался он, аккуратно обмакнув кисточку в растопленный снег. Вода не замерзла, так как постоянно держалась около костра.  
— Но я…  
— Останьтесь, я же сказал.  
Эрик повернул голову и выпрямился, не вставая.  
— Мистер Леншерр?  
Чарльз, закутавшийся в тёплую шубу, был смешон. Эта светская кутерьма, дорогие меха и блестящие пуговицы среди застывшего и звенящего леса смотрелись нелепо. Он спустил шарф с лица и переминался с ноги на ногу, явно замёрзнув.  
— Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Я уехал сразу после Рождества, остановился в Кирби, а сюда прихожу погулять каждое утро. Тут очень красиво. И никого нет. Вы… А вы, сэр?  
— То же, что и вы. Отдыхаю от городской суеты. Вы застыли, Чарльз, как долго вы гуляете?  
— Достаточно, — он опустил глаза к рисункам, подойдя ближе. — Вы красиво рисуете, мистер Леншерр. Я заметил это ещё тогда… когда вы выронили блокнот, — он посмотрел на Эрика, выглядя сейчас ещё меньше и младше, с покрасневшими щеками и замёрзшими ресницами, что покрылись инеем.  
— Вам не стоит бродить в лесу в одиночку, это опасно. Тут водятся волки и наверняка можно встретить грабителей.  
— Тогда почему вы здесь один?  
— Потому что у меня есть ружьё, — Эрик широко улыбнулся, и Чарльза невольно рассмеялся в ответ. — Вам следует вернуться в Хартфорд.  
— Я не хочу возвращаться, мистер Леншерр, это для меня худшее наказание. Знаю, мне стоит проявить уважение к решениям отца, к его выбору, подчиниться, как делают все послушные дети, но я не могу. Не могу, понимаете? Моя невеста ни в чём не виновата, родители тоже, виноват я один и…  
— Выпейте, вы весь трясётесь, — Эрик прервал поток слов и протянул Чарльзу фляжку, перетянутую кожей. — Это коньяк. Отлично согревает.  
— Спасибо, но я…  
— Пейте, Чарльз, иначе я заставлю вас.  
Чарльз бросил на него напряжённый взгляд, но сделал несколько крупных глотков, содрогаясь — алкоголь здорово обжёг горло.  
— Вы остановились прямо здесь? — хрипло спросил он, заметив, наконец, палатку и лошадь. — Разве вам не холодно?  
— На войне некогда думать о морозе. Мне довелось провести в поле пару зим, к счастью, нас не зря учили выживать. Почему бы вам не вернуться в таверну, раз не хотите ехать домой?  
— Я хочу остаться с вами, мистер Леншерр.  
— Мне казалось, вы не желаете со мной общаться.  
— Я прочёл ваше письмо, Эрик, — Чарльз не сдвинулся с места, не обращая внимания на свой озноб, усиливающийся с каждым порывом ветра.  
Леншерр, вложив между страниц короткое послание, просил Чарльза не делать поспешных выводов и не идти на поводу своего сердца. Он понимал, как жестоко это звучит.  
— Поэтому вы приехали сюда, чтобы покончить с собой?  
— Что вы… что вы такое говорите, нет! Я просто хотел уехать туда, где меня никто не знает, где никого нет, чтобы обдумать всё это. Я…  
— Чарльз, пожалуйста, сядьте к огню. И выпейте ещё, я не хочу, чтобы вы заболели, — Эрик мягко подтолкнул его к костру, усаживая на своё место. Он накинул поверх шубы Чарльза покрывало, опускаясь перед юным графом на колени и аккуратно беря его руки в свои.  
— Не надо, мистер…  
Стащив с Чарльза рукавицы, Леншерр вздохнул, заметив свежую кровь на повязках. Проведя большими пальцами по ладоням, Эрик поднял глаза, всматриваясь в его лицо.  
— Позволите? Я знаю хорошее средство, которое быстро заживит ваши раны. Но вы должны пообещать, Чарльз, что не будете хотя бы в течение этого времени нервничать. Договорились?  
Чарльз отрывисто кивнул, поджимая дрожащие губы. Эрик мягко улыбнулся и поднялся.  
— А пока разрешите угостить вас полевым супом. Отлично питает и согревает. Вам сейчас нужно и то, и то.  
Немец будто стал моложе, оказавшись вдалеке от людей, в ситуации, где мог пустить в ход некоторые знания, полученные в долгих походах, — Эрик заметно повеселел. Чарльз так и не надел рукавицы и взял рисунки, рассматривая их с улыбкой, словно изнутри его начали расцветать подснежники.  
Покосившись на Чарльза, Эрик Леншерр не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения, чувствуя то же самое.

***

Ричард весьма удивился столь скорому возвращению господина. Его путешествие длилось всего пару дней, а не запланированную неделю. Но ещё больше камердинер поразился тому, что Эрик попросил приготовить гостевую комнату для человека, который был фактически хозяином этого города и имел огромный дом.  
— Это лишнее, мистер Леншерр, я могу отправиться в усадьбу.  
— Уже поздно, а после ужина вы наверняка захотите прилечь. Стоит отдохнуть с дороги, а поутру вернуться в родные пенаты, не находите?  
Эрик успел переодеться и стоял на пороге комнаты, которую камердинер определил за Чарльзом, дожидаясь кувшина с тёплой водой. Забрав тот у прислуги, Леншерр закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл вглубь.  
— Вы кое-что обещали мне, мистер Ксавье.  
Чарльз, медленно стащив сюртук и закатав рукава рубашки, подошёл ближе, вопросительно смотря на немца. Никому не доверяя и взглянуть на раны, Чарльз, чувствовал непреодолимое желание рассказать абсолютно всё Эрику, не боясь показаться смешным. Он с опаской протянул руки, вздрогнув, когда Леншерр сжал его запястья.  
— Доверьтесь мне, Чарльз.  
Вспоров повязки, Эрик опустил обе израненные ладони в таз с водой, давая ткани намокнуть, чтобы безболезненно снять.  
— Давно у вас эта привычка?  
— С детства. Душевную боль можно заглушить лишь физической. Я уже говорил.  
— Что причиняет вам её?  
— Окружающие, мистер Леншерр.  
Эрик не ответил и освободил Чарльза от промокших тряпок, кинув те на поднос. Поменяв воду, он повторил свои действия сначала, но уже накрывая его руки своими, чтобы мягкими движениями отмыть от крови. Промокнув следом мягкой тканью, немец поднял на глаза, всё ещё держа Ксавье в плену полотенца.  
— Вы простите меня, Чарльз?  
Чарльз отвёл глаза, наполнившиеся в один миг слезами, в сторону, слыша, как сердце бьётся где-то в висках. Он, мотнув неопределённо головой, попытался выбраться из хватки Леншерра.  
— Я давно не играл в шахматы, сэр, составите мне компанию?  
Эрик, переместив ладонь на щёку Чарльза, вновь обращая на себя его внимание.  
— Как только закончу.  
Подавшись вперёд, Эрик тронул губы Чарльза поцелуем, мягким и целомудренным, не позволяя себе увлечься. Отстранившись через мгновение, он по очереди поцеловал и истерзанные костяшки.  
— Я наложу кое-какую мазь на раны. Она здорово помогла мне во время войны, а после спустимся к ужину.  
Чарльз подрагивал от касаний, ощущая ком, вставший поперёк горла. Он отчаянно понимал, что позволил себе слишком многое, но был не в силах остановиться, особенно сейчас, получив отклик.  
Проведя за игрой в шахматы половину ночи, они разговорились. Чарльз Ксавье, решившись спрашивать, испытывал благодарность за гостеприимство и откровения.  
Эрик Леншерр, проводив его в комнату, долго стоял за порогом, прислонившись лбом к холодной стене. Он дал затащить себя в пучину порока и сейчас мог исключительно надеяться, что Чарльз остынет и не испортит себе жизнь.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой мистер Леншерр не сдерживает обещания

Время, которого у Леншерра было не так уж и много, торопливо бежало песком, пропущенным через сито. Граф Солсбери, понятия не имевший, что случилось с его младшим сыном, был премного признателен Эрику за оказанное влияние. Ещё в середине января Чарльз Ксавье помирился со своей будущей женой, а к концу месяца спустился к ужину без повязок, но со шрамами на руках.  
Запирая свои обиды внутри, Чарльз с безразличием начал относиться к критике отца, капризам невесты, равнодушию матери. Он постоянно был рядом с Эриком, что ни у кого не вызывало вопросов. Ни у кого, кроме Элеонор Чосер, сидевшей напротив Чарльза с таким видом, словно она съела нечто совершенно отвратительное.  
— Вам не кажется, Чарльз, что вам всё-таки стоит проводить досуг со _мной_?  
— В чём дело, Элеонор?  
— Вы… вы стали заниматься верховой ездой, фехтованием, постоянно играете в шахматы, одалживаете книги… Иногда у меня складывается впечатление, что жениться вы собираетесь на своём новом друге, а не на мне, — девушка тихо фыркнула.  
Чарльз усмехнулся в ответ. Он полностью доверял немцу и действительно проводил с ним времени больше, чем дозволяли рамки приличия, но пока граф Солсбери души не чаял в прусском офицере, считая, что тот благосклонно влияет на сына, недовольство Элеонор ничего не значило. Эрик, ведя себя как всегда, снисходительно улыбался, говоря, что с удовольствием выполняет просьбу Брайана Ксавье присмотреть за Чарльзом, найдя в нём достойного собеседника, а теперь ещё и противника в игре.  
Коротая долгие вечера в гостиной мистера Леншерра, они долго и много разговаривали. Чарльз, видя, что ему не всё готовы раскрыть, не делал тайн из своей жизни. Он знал, что Эрику нужно время, и не давил на него.  
Эрик же боялся, что Чарльз увлёкся, найдя во взрослом мужчине родственную душу, а может и спасение, принимая его поведение поначалу за желание противиться воле семьи. Затем, привязавшись, немец не мог позволить себе разрушить ещё одну жизнь, хотя у него едва оставались силы, чтобы противиться собственной жажде, понимая, что сам попался на ту же удочку. Но несмотря ни на что, Леншерр, воспитанный лишениями войны, оставался сдержан, что с каждым разом давалось всё сложнее — карминовые губы Чарльза были для него слаще мёда.  
— Что вы имеете против верховой езды и фехтования, милая Элеонор? И шахмат, вы ведь не раз в них играли. Пытались играть.  
— Вы переводите тему, мистер Ксавье, и искажаете мои слова. Мне не нравится мистер Леншерр.  
— Он будет свидетелем на нашей свадьбе. Этим решением доволен даже мой отец.  
— Почему вы не хотите взять своего брата в свидетели, Чарльз?  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы свидетелем был мистер Леншерр. Если вам больше нечего сказать, Элеонор, то я попрошу оставить этот разговор. Я не изменю своего решения, нравится вам мистер Леншерр или нет. Он мой друг, он друг нашей семьи, а скоро станет другом и вашей семьи, извольте смириться с этим.  
Громко отодвинув стул, Чарльз бросил на стол салфетку и вышел, не простившись с невестой и не отреагировав на её зов, когда девушка, совладав со своими эмоциями, позвала жениха по имени. Громко хлопнув дверью, он ударил кулаком по стене, сунув занывшую ладонь в карман сюртука.  
Свадьба должна была состояться ровно через неделю. Чарльзу Ксавье это событие казалось страшнее виселицы.  
Получив письмо с просьбой остаться в Хэтфильд-Хаусе на пару дней, чтобы поддержать сына, Эрик Леншерр сразу же заверил графа, что проведёт с Чарльзом ровно столько времени, сколько потребуется.

***

До свадьбы оставалось меньше двенадцати часов, а Чарльз, метавшийся по комнате, никак не мог уснуть, хотя уже несколько раз укладывался в постель. Плотнее закутавшись в халат, дрожа тёплой летней ночью, он устало опустился в кресло и потянулся к графину с вином.  
Вздрогнув от стука в дверь, Чарльз замер, чуть не выронив бокал. Разговоры с невестой или с кем-либо из родственников, да и с Рейвен тоже, уже стояли поперёк горла.  
— Мистер Ксавье?  
Он резко поднялся, подошёл к двери и щёлкнул замком, впуская Эрика без лишних вопросов и снова поворачивая ключ.  
— Я знал, что вы не спите. Завтра ответственный день, вы должны быть в форме.  
— Не могу уснуть, мистер Леншерр. Я… Мне кажется, что это предательство. Я не люблю её. Я испорчу ей жизнь. Я…  
— Вам не стоит много пить, алкоголь дурно на вас влияет, Чарльз, — аккуратно вытащив из его пальцев бокал, Эрик поставил тот на столик, поднимая глаза. — Я могу остаться с вами, если пообещаете, что заснёте и перестанете думать глупости. Я знаю множество семей, где супруги не любят друг друга, но это не мешает им заводить детей и делать вид, что всё хорошо. У меня иногда складывается впечатление, будто главной вещью в браке считается внешнее благополучие — так много печальных историй кругом. Измены, предательство — со всем этим начинаешь мириться.  
— Останьтесь со мной, мистер Леншерр, — трепетные пальцы Чарльза сжали его запястье, настойчиво притягивая к себе. Он, искусав губы, пытливо смотрел на Эрика снизу вверх, неожиданно резко прижавшись к его груди и задрожав. — Я не хочу жениться на ней.  
Вздохнув, немец положил ладонь на затылок Чарльза, мягко поглаживая. Он не мог разделить эмоции Чарльза, ведь его брак был заключён по любви. Магда была единственной на свете женщиной — все прочие Эрику оказались не нужны. После её смерти миновало два года, но Леншерр, считавший себя безутешным, отныне чувствовал покой. Особенно сейчас, сжимая хрупкого юношу в своих объятиях.  
— Вы любите меня?  
Эрик предательски вздрогнул от вопроса. Любил ли он Чарльза? Как компаньона, как друга — безусловно. Любил ли он его, как любовника? Возникшая между ними глубокая привязанность, основанная на доверии, а не на одних красивых поступках, громких словах, очень многое значила для них. Чарльз явно понимал, что Эрик, похоронивший недавно свою жену, мог быть не готовым для новых страстей, тем более к нему, однако уже не представлял своей жизни без немца. Эрик же, меньше всего желающий причинить кому-либо боль, но с удивительной настойчивостью привлекающий к себе новых людей, осознал, что мёртвые, державшие его всё это время на месте, наконец-то дали ему возможность двигаться вперёд.  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Леншерр, просто любите меня, — голос Чарльза дрогнул, точно как и он сам, от продолжительного молчания.  
— Я люблю вас, Чарльз.  
Склонившись, Эрик требовательно накрыл его губы поцелуем, не позволяя больше ничего говорить. Его ладони, крепко сжимающие, вынудили Чарльза расслабиться, а все его печали и тревоги — уйти. Обвив Эрика за шею руками, он отстранился, слабо улыбнувшись.  
Чарльз сгорал от желания, такого сильного, пугающего, что не мог с ним совладать. Если раньше он разбивал руки в кровь, чтобы успокоить нервы, то теперь подобным образом пытался отвлечься от возбуждения, накрывающего с головой. Невозмутимость Эрика, его сдержанность, которую он проявлял, даже сжимая Чарльза в объятиях, немного пугали.  
— Вам нужно лечь спать, Чарльз.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы остались, мистер Леншерр.  
— Я останусь, Чарльз, но вы…  
— Пожалуйста, Эрик, — жалобный стон, вырвавшийся изо рта Чарльза, его отчаяние, заставили Эрика заметно напрячься. Он снова подался навстречу, целуя, лишь бы тот замолчал.  
— Вы идёте спать, — шепнул Эрик, отдаляясь первым.  
Чарльз сглотнул и скинул с себя халат, оставшись в рубашке и лёгких штанах, но вместо того, чтобы раздеться и забраться в кровать, опустился перед Эриком на колени, рваными движениями дёргая застёжки и завязки его брюк.  
— Вы не должны этого делать, Чарльз. Я прошу вас, — Эрик задохнулся от нахлынувшего желания, но ещё имел силы сдерживаться, упершись руками в плечи Чарльза. — Вы испортите себе жизнь, Чарльз, вы молоды и заслуживаете счастья, а не всего этого…  
— Я счастлив рядом с вами, мистер Леншерр! — взмолился он, прижимаясь губами к ладоням Эрика, а после утыкаясь лицом в его живот. — Пожалуйста…  
Эрик шумно вздохнул несколько раз подряд и до боли сжал плечи Чарльза, боясь пошевелиться. От возбуждения у него гудело в ушах, а мрачная и без того комната стала ещё темнее из-за кругов, поплывших перед глазами.  
— Мистер Ксавье…  
— Чарльз.  
— Мистер Ксавье, — настаивал Эрик, — Поднимитесь. Пожалуйста, — его голос, сделавшийся тихим, еле различимым, убедил подчиниться.  
Он поднялся с колен и вновь спрятал лицо на груди Эрика. Тот, прикрыв глаза из-за жгучего кома внизу живота, противореча своим же словам, зарылся пальцами в растрёпанных волосах Чарльза, запрокинув его голову, чтобы жарко поцеловать.  
Чарльз, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку, ожесточённо принялся расстёгивать ту, пока, наконец, не тронул пальцами раскалённую кожу. Вздрогнув, Чарльз отстранился, опуская глаза, чтобы взглянуть на огромный рваный шрам, тянувшийся через всю грудную клетку по диагонали вниз.  
Эрик попытался запахнуться, чувствуя, словно его только что облили ледяной водой.  
— Вам не стоило…  
Чарльз мотнул головой и очень осторожно, почти неощутимо коснулся пальцами, казалось бы, уродливого рубца. Но то, с каким благоговением он это делал, остановило Эрика — он застыл, наблюдая.  
Тёплые, слегка подрагивающие пальцы очертили шрам, двигаясь вверх, найдя его начало, а после трепетно опустились, поглаживая каждый миллиметр белой тонкой кожи. Уткнувшись в край брюк, но так и не найдя окончания линии, Чарльз поднял глаза, спрашивая разрешения. Эрик, вскинув мучительно голову, так же молча позволил ему вновь опуститься на колени и расстегнуть всё же брюки. Ведя дорожку вниз, Чарльз задыхался от нежности, остановившись под тазобедренной костью, там, где шрам и обрывался.  
— Он великолепен, — с трудом выдавил из себя Чарльз, прижимаясь к животу Эрика щекой и крепко обнимая его за бёдра.  
— Я так не думаю.  
— Он великолепен, — упрямо повторил он, не отодвигаясь. — Если бы не этот шрам, вас не было бы здесь, со мной. Я ненавижу того человека, что чуть не убил вас, но я благодарен ему, что он свёл нас, мистер Леншерр.  
Мазнув губами по поджарому животу, Чарльз поднялся, завлекая Эрика в поцелуй, глубокий и страстный, ловким движением скидывая с его плеч расстёгнутую рубашку. Тот, оказывая последние попытки сопротивления, был неубедителен, позволяя увлечь себя на кровать.  
Сплетаясь телами и избавляясь от одежд, они, полностью поглощённые друг другом, забыли обо всех невзгодах, поджидавших снаружи. Целуя исступлённо Эрика, хриплым шёпотом выдыхая его имя в кратких промежутках между сдавленными стонами, Чарльз цеплялся за его плечи, не думая о том, что через несколько часов он распрощается со своей свободой. Эрик, поглаживая раскалённое влажное тело, слизывая капельки пота с шеи Чарльза, был вновь любимым, будто не встречалось в его жизни никаких лишений и боли, будто он никогда не был одинок.  
Впиваясь зубами в подушку, Чарльз стонал, никогда не испытывая столь сильных эмоций, никогда не мечтавший, что секс принесёт ему подобное удовольствие. Брачную ночь с женой он рассматривал как обязанность; не любивши Элеонор, он не испытывал особых желаний к ней, в то время как Эрик сводил его с ума весь этот год, мучая жаждой близости. Эрик, прижимая руки Чарльза к матрасу, тихо рычал, уже не разбирая, где потолок, а где пол, не в состоянии размышлять над моральной стороной вопроса, просто отдаваясь целиком процессу и Чарльзу, извивающемуся под ним в экстазе.  
Привлекая его к себе, немец тяжело опустился на бок, целуя нежно Чарльза в загривок. Его слегка подрагивающая ладонь, оглаживающая мягкий живот, всё ещё вынуждала тихо постанывать чересчур чувствительного Чарльза. Он, с трудом перевернувшись, взглянул в потемневшие глаза Эрика.  
— Мистер Леншерр…  
— Эрик.  
— Мистер Леншерр, — Чарльз, передразнивая, так и не продолжил фразу, беззащитно прижимаясь к Эрику, успокоенный и убаюканный лаской и заботой.  
Позволив Чарльзу уснуть в своих объятиях и укутав в тёплое пуховое одеяло, немец всё же оставил его и покинул покои Чарльза Ксавье в четыре утра, так и не сомкнув глаз. Эта ночь окончательно смешала все карты. Эрик Леншерр не знал, как вести себя завтра.

***

— Мистер Леншерр! Прошу вас! Поговорите с ним, это невозможно! — Фрэнсис Ксавье беспомощно всплеснул руками, вытаскивая из кармана часы. — Он должен быть внизу через пять минут! Пожалуйста!  
Кивнув, Эрик вошёл в комнату, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. Чарльз, стоявший у зеркала, чуть ли не плакал, не в состоянии справиться с шейным платком.  
— Я помогу, — Эрик вздохнул, подходя ближе.  
— Не надо! Я не пойду туда! — Чарльз схватил немца за руки и озлобленно посмотрел в его глаза, но тут же смягчился, перейдя за шёпот. — Прошу, мистер Леншерр, я хочу убежать. С вами.  
— Об этом не может быть и речи, Чарльз, — мягко выпутавшись из его хватки, Эрик, поцеловав ладони, покрытые шрамами, принялся завязывать белый шейный платок. — Вы пойдёте туда и согласитесь на всё, что вам предложат. Вы возьмёте Элеонор Чосер в жёны и поцелуете её. Вы проведёте с нею, семьёй и гостями весь сегодняшний вечер. Я всегда буду рядом, но для вашего же блага, прошу, оставайтесь с Элеонор, она должна быть уверена, что нужна вам, что вы её любите. После свадьбы вы будете свободным, Чарльз, я обещаю это. После свадьбы вас никто не сможет в чём-либо упрекнуть. Вы сделаете ей ребёнка, она будет благодарна вам. Вы понимаете это, Чарльз? Пожалуйста, вас ждут за дверьми. Ради меня, ради… нас, — тронув губы Чарльза своими, Леншерр резко отстранился, убирая руки за спину. Чарльз, не слышавший шагов в коридоре, хотел было потянуться к нему, но замер, испуганный стуком в дверь.  
— Я иду! — крикнул он и, бросив на Эрика быстрый взгляд, но ничего не ответив, выскочил прочь.  
Музыка казалась слишком громкой, шёпот гостей был неуместен, ропот невесты, нервно шагающей под руку с отцом к алтарю, выглядел чересчур фальшивым — всё это раздражало Чарльза. Слова Леншерра не убедили его, но он был готов терпеть ради того, чтобы вновь оказаться в объятиях Эрика, не в состоянии думать о чём-либо ещё.  
Эрик, стоявший рядом, сдержанно наблюдал за происходящим, точно всё это не находило отклика в его груди, где отчаянно громко билось сердце, грозясь вот-вот выскочить.  
Отец считал, что его сын нарочно испытывает терпение родителей, мать, не имевшая своего мнения, сочувствовала не то своему мальчику, не то бедняжке Элеонор.  
Одна Рейвен, сидевшая в первом ряду и теребившая платочек, искренне сопереживала, испытывая ровно то же, что и её младший брат. Равенна Даркхолм не была глупа, она, не пытаясь получить от мистера Леншерра отзыва, преданная своей семье, нелюбимому мужу, не хотела обманываться и обманывать кого-либо ещё, справившись со своими болезненными эмоциями. Чарльз, придя одним дождливым вечером к сестре, рассказал ей всё, что ныло на тот момент в его душе. Рейвен видела, что между её братом и Эриком зародилось взаимопонимание, дружба и глубокая привязанность, любовь. Но сущность этой любви ускользнула от девушки, воспитанной светским обществом, где всякие намёки на пошлость или разврат были под запретом и исключались.  
— Имеешь ли ты искреннее и непринужденное желание и твёрдое намерение быть мужем Элеонор Чосер, кою видишь перед собой?  
Эрик, упорно смотревший на траву, поднял голову, поймав на себе испуганный взгляд Чарльза. Он едва заметно кивнул ему.  
— Да, святой отец.  
— Имеешь ли ты намерение хранить верность Элеонор Чосер в здравии и болезни, в счастии и в несчастии, до конца своей жизни?  
Чарльз до боли сжимал пальцы в кулаки. Он посмотрел на родителей, сестру, напряжённо подавшуюся вперёд, на Леншерра, стоявшего без каких-либо движений и, казалось, вовсе не дышавшего. С трудом выдавив улыбку, он, наконец, взглянул на встревоженную Элеонор.  
— Да, святой отец.  
— Имеешь ли ты намерение с любовью принимать детей, которых пошлёт вам Бог, и воспитывать их в христианской вере?  
Чарльз, давно решивший для себя, что от брака ему нужно лишь продолжение рода, ответил на этот раз без каких-либо колебаний.  
— Да, святой отец.  
Епископ задал те же вопросы Элеонор, которая отвечала, не раздумывая, но очевидно ощущая себя неловко из-за пауз, созданных её женихом. Если бы не долгие разговоры с Рейвен и Шерон, если бы не их слова о том, что Чарльз чересчур переживает и близко к сердцу принимает всякую неудачу, она бы наверняка решила, что тот не любит её.  
Целуя супругу, Чарльз зажмурился, чтобы скрыть слёзы, проступившие на глазах.  
Эрик Леншерр, повторяя вслед за епископом молитву, держал одну руку на боку, в самом начале шрама, вновь чувствуя себя раненным и разбитым, как и четырнадцать лет назад.

***

Церемония венчания, назначенная на десять часов утра, проводилась прямо в садах Хэтфильд-Хауса, там же устраивался и праздник. К счастью, погода стояла отличная, позволяя отмечать свадьбу под открытым небом: множество столов было установлено на огромной площадке, где по обычаю хозяева и гости усадьбы играли в крикет, там же установили шатры, чтобы сберечь нежную кожу от прямых лучей солнца, а в случае непогоды — и от дождя. Остальная территория предназначалась для гуляющих и отдыхающих. Событие растянулось на пару дней, ведь количество гостей, желающих присутствовать и поздравить молодожёнов, было огромным.  
Чарльз, вынужденный всё время проводить рядом с Элеонор и отцом, который представлял сына и его молодую жену всем своим министерским знакомым, коих непутёвый сын мог не знать или позабыть, часто отвлекался, ища глазами Эрика. Но тот, как и обещал, всегда оказывался неподалёку, большую часть времени общаясь с Рейвен или другими дамами. Иногда он поднимал руку и трогал шейный платок, будто скрывая под ним какую-то болячку, что на самом деле было красноватым пятном от жадного укуса.  
Однако после обеда Эрик пропал. Пригласив супругу на прогулку, Чарльз не нашёл его в саду, хоть и не исследовал даже малую того часть, белея от ужаса, неожиданно нахлынувшего на него. Схватив Элеонор за руку, он было потащил её в дом, но, встретившись с Равенной, что не спускала с брата глаз, успокоился, извинившись перед Элеонор, и предложил вернуться за стол, где и обнаружил Леншерра, разговаривающего с кем-то на немецком.  
Ближе к вечеру от Ксавье не осталось ничего, кроме усталости. Он, желавший сбежать от гостей, количество которых почему-то не уменьшалось со временем, вышел из-за стола и отправился в дом. Оказавшись на пороге кабинета, где провёл немало часов за партией шахмат, он обессилено упал в объятия Леншерра, не удосужившись закрыть за собой дверь.  
— Я так устал, Эрик.  
Не ответив, он ласково поцеловал новоиспечённого мужа в губы, поглаживая чуткими пальцами загривок и слегка надавливая. Отстранившись, он улыбнулся, беря лицо Чарльза в свои ладони.  
— Вы молодец, Чарльз, но вам осталось продержаться ещё немного. Завтра уже не будет никаких клятв и обещаний, просто игра в крикет, думаю вам это под силу.  
Кивнув несколько раз, Ксавье нехотя отстранился, понимая, что ему нужно возвращаться, ведь нельзя остаться здесь, рядом с Эриком, нельзя склонить голову к его плечу и уснуть. Он отошёл к окну, с тоской наблюдая за не знавшими печали людьми.  
— Я не…  
— Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье, почему вы не с гостями? — граф Солсбери, возникший на пороге, недовольно смотрел на своего младшего сына, кажется, видимо, не заметив присутствия Эрика, хоть тот и был рядом.  
— Я устал, отец. И хочу передохнуть.  
— О, неужели, а я по-твоему…  
— Я устал, — злобно повторил Чарльз, перебивая. — И не намерен слушать…  
— Не нужно, право, — тихо сказал Эрик. Он, стоявший немного впереди, держал руки за спиной и схватил ладонь Чарльза, сжимая болезненно его пальцы, пытаясь таким образом привести в чувства. — Мой дорогой граф, я как раз говорил вашему сыну, что пора возвращаться. Моя вина, спорил с ним насчёт книги, пришлось прийти кое-что проверить. Не стоит ссориться, тем более, в такой день. По-моему, всё проходит прекрасно, что скажете? Миссис Сомерсет в восторге от фейерверков, да и я, признаться, тоже.  
Отпустив руку Чарльза, Эрик подошёл к его отцу, слегка приобняв за плечи, увлекая в разговор, так, что граф Солсбери позабыл, зачем пришёл, бросив сыну, что будет ждать его внизу. Леншерр подмигнул Чарльзу и вышел вместе с Брайаном Ксавье, не давая ему опомниться.  
Чарльз жалобно застонал, когда остался в пустой комнате, и направился в другую сторону, наспех умывшись в одной из уборных, где долго смотрел в своё измученное отражение. Собравшись с духом, Чарльз предпочёл вернуться к гостям и промучиться ещё час-два, чтобы после сказать невесте, что слишком устал для брачной ночи, мягко и правдоподобно прося не принимать это на свой счёт и близко к сердцу.  
Проведя с Элеонор немало времени, обсуждая свадьбу и извиняясь за своё поведение, пытаясь таким образом перестать быть в глазах супруги бесчувственным и бессердечным, Чарльз покинул их общие покои под утро, так и не притронувшись к жене.  
Засыпая на плече немца, о чём мечтал весь день, он не вспоминал ни венчание, ни праздник, не думал о своей жене и том, что завтра предстоит ещё один трудный день. Эрик Леншерр, перебирающий тёмные пряди, не спал, вглядываясь в красный рассвет, занимающийся за окном, и размышлял о том, что будет дальше.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой мистер Леншерр осуществляет мечту

Чарльзу Ксавье исполнилось двадцать три года, когда его жена подарила ему первенца — наследника, который должен был принести в дом примирение. Оставшись в огромной усадьбе графа Солсбери, но переехав вместе с супругой в восточное крыло, так, что встречаться с остальными членами семьи приходилось за ужином, Чарльз на самом деле получил свободу, хотя и недостаточно, чтобы быть в силах бороться и дальше с упёртым отцом.  
Не поступив в Королевскую медицинскую академию в Лондоне, но став помощником местного врача, доктора Кэмпбелла, наблюдая за ним и делая несложную работу, Ксавье немного приблизился к своей мечте. Время от времени он вынуждено уезжал вместе с графом в столицу на заседания Палаты Лордов, куда был официально допущен по достижению двадцати одного года, да и то в качестве слушателя. Следуя советам, Чарльз не делал более столь ярых попыток вырваться из этого капкана, подчиняясь, хотя не мог отказать себе в удовольствии заглядывать на открытые лекции в медицинской академии, когда задерживался в Лондоне. Это не поощрялось, однако даже Фрэнсис Ксавье со временем пошёл на уступки. Не без помощи Леншерра.  
Сам Эрик же принял решение навсегда остаться в Хартфордшире. Выкупив земли, он снова занялся хозяйством, которое приносило ему хороший доход. Его лучший друг — Чарльз Ксавье — находил время учиться и здесь: он вёл записи и некоторые подсчёты, а Эрик рассказывал ему о процентах и получаемой выгоде. Видя, как Чарльз утопает в делах, бумагах, хватаясь за всякую возможность узнать что-либо ещё, угодить семье, добиться мечты, а также провести как можно больше времени с человеком, которого искренне любил, немец всячески пытался ему помочь, прося сбавить обороты. Обилие дел позволяло Чарльзу меньше видеться с женой, чьи капризы он не был в силах выслушивать, и обеспечивало ему алиби в том случае, если она требовала к себе внимания — он устал и у него много работы. Рождение сына, немного успокоило Чарльза — он был признателен супруге и заметно смягчился.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока вопрос о крещении ребёнка не был озвучен за поздним ужином в восточном крыле усадьбы, на котором присутствовали лишь члены молодой семьи Ксавье.  
— Вы не забыли о крестинах Джеймса? Я подумала, что ваша сестра могла бы стать ему крёстной матерью, а отцом я бы хотела видеть своего кузена, Бертрама…  
— Нет, Элеонор, крёстным отцом будет мистер Леншерр, я уже обещал ему, ещё на свадьбе.  
Девушка со стуком отложила столовые приборы, подняв на супруга глаза, Чарльз вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, готовый выслушать все претензии, — чувство дежавю никогда не покидало его.  
— Меньше всего мне бы хотелось видеть мистера Леншерра крёстным своих детей. Он опасный человек, вы слышите? Опасный. Я знаю, что вы хорошего о нём мнения, но, помяните моё слово, Чарльз, он причинит вред и вам, и нашей семье.  
— Вы снова за старое, Элеонор? Мне казалось, эта проблема, созданная вами, себя исчерпала.  
— У вас родился сын, а вы пропадаете Бог знает где, возвращаетесь слишком поздно, порой ночью. Где вы были, Чарльз?  
— У меня много дел, — раздражённо буркнул он, швыряя салфетку на стол. Чарльз бы сыт по горло и собирался уйти, раздосадованный этой беседой.  
— Я видела мистера Кэмпбелла, он сказал, что вас вчера не было у него…  
— Ах вы следите за мной, Элеонор? Может, констебль Джонсон знает, где я пропадаю? Это не ваше дело. Я зарабатываю деньги, кормлю вас и обеспечиваю. Вам было скучно — я подарил вам собаку. Вам было одиноко — я позволил устраивать у нас дома встречу театрального клуба. Вы хотели ребёнка — я сделал вам сына! Чем вы опять недовольны?  
— Ваш друг…  
— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с вами своих друзей, Элеонор! — прикрикнул Чарльз, стукнув ладонями по столу. — А если вам так интересна эта тема, то не обессудьте и расскажите, почему ваши подруги распускают слухи о том, что я дурной муж. И если вы назовёте мне хоть одну вескую причину, кроме всех этих ваших выдумок, я отвечу за свои слова и поступки. Ну же?  
Элеонор нахмурилась и сжала пальцы, собираясь с духом.  
— Вы совсем не уделяете мне внимания, Чарльз. А теперь, когда у нас появился сын, вы и с ним не проводите время.  
— Я люблю Джеймса, Элеонор. Он — единственное счастье, случившееся со мной в этом браке. Спокойной ночи, я устал и не желаю слушать эту чушь.  
Резко отодвинув стул, едва его не опрокинув, Чарльз зашагал прочь, громко хлопнув дверью. Он на ходу стал развязывать шейный платок, испытывая отвращение к собственной жене. К счастью, не виделись они и по ночам: Элеонор спала по соседству с ребёнком, в то время как покои Чарльза были смежными с его кабинетом.  
— Что вы хотите сказать этим? — спросила Элеонор. Она, подхватив юбки, направилась вслед за мужем и протянула к нему руку, положив на плечо.  
— Разве я неясно выразился? — Чарльз резко обернулся, поймав девушку за запястье. Его потемневшие от злости глаза пугали Элеонор, она поёжилась, потупив взор. Её взгляд скользнул по лицу супруга и его открытой шее, на которой красовался яркий кровоподтёк.  
— У вас есть любовница? — неожиданно флегматично поинтересовалась она.  
— Что… О чём вы… — Чарльз опешил, позабыв о свежем синяке, который до этого скрывал за платком.  
— Об этом, — Элеонор тронула след от поцелуя и грустно усмехнулась. — Теперь мне понятно, где вы…  
— Не смейте так говорить, — вновь обозлившись, Чарльз оттолкнул её ладонь. — Я… случайно прихватил кожу зажимом. Не пытайтесь меня уличить в преступлении, Элеонор, — он с трудом поборол желание коснуться своей шеи, боясь, что это прикосновение неизменно заставит его улыбнуться от воспоминаний — даже сейчас, что выдаст его. — Я хочу посмотреть на Джеймса, а затем пойду спать.  
Сглотнув и не дождавшись реакции жены, он быстро развернулся и продолжил свой путь. Чарльз всё-таки провёл пальцами по алому отпечатку, когда оказался один в коридоре, ощущая, как внутри всё сжимается от нахлынувших эмоций.  
Элеонор опустила голову, с трудом сдерживая слёзы, — она понимала, что Чарльз врёт. Девушка не собиралась проводить расследования и что-либо выяснять, считая, что приличный джентльмен должен рано или поздно сам признаться в своих грехах. В конце концов, Чарльз Ксавье оставался внимательным и отчасти заботливым мужем, старался потакать капризам жены, кормил её и зарабатывал неплохие деньги, он искренне любил сына, но не её саму — это огорчало, но насильно привязать к себе супруга она просто-напросто не могла.  
Крестины Джеймса Чарльза Ксавье из семейства Солсбери состоялись через неделю. Крёстными родителями стали Рейвен Даркхолм и Эрик Леншерр. Равенна была хорошим другом и своему брату, и его жене, именно последняя согласилась оставить девушку в качестве крёстной матери, не собираясь менять своего решения, принятого изначально. Её мнения о Леншерре никто не спрашивал.  
Эрик, выглядевший едва ли не счастливее молодых родителей, на миг показал своё настоящее лицо — человека искреннего и чуткого, что скрывал за внешней строгостью и безразличием, боясь обжечься. Он, придерживая ребёнка за голову, бросил короткий взгляд на Чарльза, в голубых глазах которого стояли слёзы радости. Он знал, что Эрик Леншерр будет любить его детей сильнее, чем их родная мать.

***

К тридцати двум годам у Чарльза Ксавье было трое чудесных детей, многолетняя врачебная практика, не подкреплённая ничем, кроме добрых отзывов горожан, место в Палате Лордов и кое-какие земли в Англии и Пруссии. Став сдержаннее, но не обретя покой, став увереннее в себе, но не сделавшись счастливее, Чарльз по-прежнему пребывал в том круговороте страстей, куда был затянут по воле семьи.  
Наблюдая за старшим сыном, Джеймсом, которому не так давно исполнилось девять лет, Чарльз прятал улыбку за пальцами, сидя под раскидистым деревом в саду огромной фамильной усадьбы Солсбери. Джеймс весело хохотал и достаточно ловко для своего возраста отбивал удары высокого поджарого мужчины, скинувшего свой сюртук и оставшегося в жилете на белоснежную рубашку. Устроив драку на деревянных мечах и не отвлекаясь на лай собаки, что крутилась здесь же, они составляли прекрасный тандем — это значило то, что сражение было не первым.  
Чарльз покачал головой, опуская глаза к газете. Уже долгое время он был одержим идеей об отъезде в Америку, где его ждали не только новые земли, но и знакомства, новая жизнь там, где его никто не знал. Он плохо спал, мучаясь вопросом морали, и понимал, что уехать навсегда, оставив жену, детей, а главное — семью и графство просто-напросто не имел права. Но он мог бы уехать на год-два, сославшись, во-первых, на дальность путешествия, во-вторых, на важность дел. Не видя букв, он закусил губу и оторвался от заголовка, услышав радостный визг.  
— Ваша взяла, сэр! Я сдаюсь! — Эрик Леншерр, устроивший шуточную драку на детских мечах, стоял на коленях и обнимал мальчишку, который сразу же повис у него на шее. Он посмотрел на Чарльза и поднялся, так и не отпустив Джеймса и вместе с ним возвращаясь к столу.  
— Ваш сын, мистер Ксавье, в скором будущем выиграет немало дуэлей и сражений, у него большой потенциал.  
— Вашими стараниями, мистер Леншерр, — лицо Чарльза просияло. Он таял, видя, с какой любовью лучший друг относится к его детям, а те, в свою очередь, называли Эрика «дядей» и души в нём не чаяли. — Джеймс, займи своё место, ты отсидишь мистеру Леншерру колени.  
Мальчик, поднявшись, не стал садиться за стол, а побежал навстречу матери, что несла чайник и печенье, а после вовсе скрылся из виду. Элеонор поставила поднос и села между ними, тяжело вздохнув.  
— Я бы хотела поговорить, — тихо начала она..  
— Тогда я оставлю вас.  
— Нет, мистер Леншерр, вас это тоже касается. Я…  
Чарльз нахмурился, быстро глянув на немца, что с привычным безразличием разлил по чашкам горячий чай, откинувшись затем на спинку кресла.  
— Я всё знаю, — выпалила Элеонор, поджав задрожавшие губы. Её муж, нервно хмыкнув, поправил сюртук, понимая, о чём говорит супруга. Он в страхе ждал этого разговора около десяти лет, надеясь, что он никогда не случится.  
— Что же вам известно, миссис Ксавье? — поинтересовался Эрик, делая глоток из маленькой чашечки. — О, только не говорите, что прознали о наших делах, о которых мы не хотели пока говорить.  
— Нет, мистер Леншерр. Я говорю о вас. О вас, мистер Леншерр, и о моём муже. О той связи, что между вами есть.  
— Боже, Элеонор, что вы…  
— Не надо, Чарльз, умоляю, не врите мне хотя бы сейчас! Я знаю, право, я всё знаю. Мы живём с вами двенадцать лет, по-вашему, я не просто слепа, но ещё и безгранично глупа? Я знаю, что нелюбима вами, прошу, не надо меня обманывать, — Элеонор не плакала, говоря тихо и на удивление ровно, без истерик, устало разглаживая складки на скатерти. — Я хочу… хочу, чтобы вы были впредь честны со мной. Я никому ничего не скажу, ни мне, ни нашим детям не нужна дурная слава, — она подняла глаза, смотря не на мужа, а на Эрика, который, в отличие от Чарльза, не изменился в лице, продолжая пить чай, будто разговор вёлся о погоде. — Мистер Леншерр, всё это время я была несправедлива к вам. Я видела в вас зло, считая, что вы принесёте этому дому несчастье. Возможно, я в чём-то оказалась права, но сейчас я вижу, что вы добры. Добры и к моему мужу, и к детям, и ко мне. Вы сделали очень многое для всех нас и я благодарна вам. Пожалуйста… берегите его.  
Она всё-таки всхлипнула, промокнув глаза. Чарльз растерянно сжал её ладонь в знак поддержки.  
— Вы сильная женщина, миссис Ксавье, — подал голос Эрик, поставив, наконец, чашку на блюдце. — Я могу заверить вас, что всё останется как прежде. Вам незачем переживать о благополучии семьи. Для вашего мужа нет ничего важнее детей и их будущего.  
— Элеонор, как давно вы… Не важно, — Чарльз поцеловал руку супруги, придвинувшись ближе, чтобы обнять её. Женщина уткнулась в его плечо, цепляясь за каждую возможность побыть рядом с человеком, которого она любила и который не любил её. — Спасибо, Элеонор.  
Извинившись, Эрик поднялся из-за стола, оставляя супругов наедине. Подняв с земли мяч, он бросил его вглубь сада, следуя за собакой и доставая из кармана сигару. Немец, ощутив приятную лёгкость, невольно улыбнулся. Он никогда не был об Элеонор плохого мнения, хоть она и создавала впечатление глупышки, не видящей дальше своего носа. Теперь он был горд за женщину, что всегда стояла между ним и его любовником, но к которой он никогда не ревновал.  
Эрик Леншерр обернулся, посмотрев на семейную пару, уютно сидящую в тени раскидистого дерева. Разве можно ревновать или сердиться на ту, кто добровольно позволяет единственному мужчине в своей жизни уйти.

***

29 марта 1838 года шотландский пароход «Сириус», отходивший из порта Лондона, направлялся в Нью-Йорк, имея на борту сорок пассажиров, расположившихся в трёх классах. Заплатив за каждый билет по тридцать пять гиней, мистер Эрик Леншерр и мистер Чарльз Ксавье комфортно устроились в соседних каютах первого класса, где им предстояло провести восемнадцать дней и десять часов. Впоследствии «Сириус» условно стал обладателем приза «Голубая лента Атлантики», будучи первым в истории судном, пересекшим океан на пару, — об этом трубили все газеты.  
— Я счастлив, я очень счастлив. Даже сейчас, хотя мы в пути всего несколько часов, я счастлив, как никогда не был, — Чарльз, присевший на край письменного стола, солнечно улыбался, следя за Эриком. Тот, разлив по бокалам шампанское, поданное стюартом, подошёл ближе.  
— У нас много дел, мистер Ксавье, не забывайте об этом. За удачу!  
— И за отличное начало путешествия!  
Сделав несколько глотков, Эрик отставил шампанское и подался ближе, чтобы тронуть губы Чарльза поцелуем — тот, повзрослев, не утратил былой мягкости и нежности. Ни образовавшиеся морщинки у глаз, ни наличие короткой бороды не делали его старше, не придавали ему суровости или строгости. Леншерр, положив горячую ладонь ему на загривок, отстранился, глядя в ясные голубые глаза, видя тот же отклик, ту же влюблённость, которую различил в них много лет назад.  
Мистеру Леншерру уже было пятьдесят два года, но он по-прежнему сохранял траур по жене, фрау Магде Леншерр, которая умерла от серьёзной болезни, так и не родив ему наследника. Переехав из Пруссии в Англию и поселившись в графстве неподалёку от Лондона, он намеревался начать там новую жизнь, обрести друзей и, возможно, найти супругу.  
Отчаянно страшась кому-либо навредить, он, сам того не желая, влюбил в себя добрую половину города, но особенно сильно — семью графа Солсбери, его младшую дочь и сына. Равенна Даркхолм, уже тогда будучи замужем, смогла совладать со своими эмоциями и переживаниями, в то время как её любимому брату, Чарльзу Ксавье, не удалось сохранить трезвость ума. Потеряв голову, он добровольно шагнул вслед за Леншерром в ту пропасть, в которую Эрик так долго падал. Всё это было грехом, пороком, осуждаемым и низшими слоями общества. Но не для них.  
Прошло уже девятнадцать лет с их первой встречи в парке, от которой на тот момент едва ли осталось хорошее впечатление.  
— Я должен предупредить вас, Чарльз, что у нас не будет много времени для развлечений. Нас встретят в порту и отвезут на ферму, пару дней придётся решать все возникающие вопросы. Но затем, я обещаю, мы отправимся на прогулку, навестим соседние города. Говорят, подобных красот ещё никто не видел.  
Размеренный голос, звучавший над ухом, приятно расслаблял. Чарльз, покусывающий свои губы, нетерпеливо ёрзал по столу. Его цепкие пальцы медленно расстёгивали пуговицы жилета, путались в узлах шейного платка, а затем благодарно скользили по оголившейся коже, распахнув полы рубашки. Эрик, посмеиваясь, был терпелив, целуя открытую шею и чуть царапая нежную кожу коротко подстриженной жёсткой бородой, постепенно стаскивая с Чарльза лишнюю одежду.  
Эта поездка вскружила им голову. Возможность оказаться в новом месте, обоснованная причина и необходимость жить в одном доме, отсутствие давления со стороны семьи в течение пары лет — всё это пьянило лучше всякого шампанского.  
Пароход, рассекающий мирные воды, подарил надежду человечеству и двум отдельным людям, бегущих от своих проблем и обязанностей в Новый Свет, вслед за теми, кто точно также когда-то покинул Старую Европу, что навсегда останется кладбищем, на котором уже не построить дом.  
Целуя истерзанные по молодости руки Чарльза, Эрик Леншерр осознавал, что не принимал более верных решений в своей жизни, чем то, что привело его в Хартфордшир. Чарльз Ксавье, оглаживая длинный тонкий шрам на боку Эрика, не думал ни о чём, кроме тех двух лет, что выкроил у судьбы за всё время мучений, созданных цепкой хваткой отца.  
Громкий стон наслаждения тонул в шуме корабельного сигнала.


End file.
